My Master
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Maka y Soul no paran de pelear, asi que Blair decide meter su magia en el asunto, ¿el resultado? Maka es una linda gatita ¿que hara Soul para regresarla a la normalidad? Lemmon MxS Terminado
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, la trama esta basada en el Fan Book de KISS/Miya Katsura, lo único mío es la idea de hacerla mas extensa xD**

_¡Bien! Aquí les dejo el tan deseado Lemmon, se los pongo ya que mi otra historia "Sing with Me?" no tendrá y pues… me apiade de ustedes xP ¡Espero y les guste! ¡El prologo!_

* * *

**My Master**

**Prologo.**

**Maka POV**

- ¡El arroz esta quemado!

- ¡Pues a la próxima hazlo tu!

- ¡No es mi culpa que seas pésima cocinera!

- ¡¡Eres un idiota!!

- ¡¡Y tu una amargada!!

- ¡¡¡MAKA-CHOP!!!

Entro a mi cuarto echando chispas mientras que Soul se soba su cabeza. Cierro la puerta de un portazo y me dejo caer en mi cama. Cualquiera que me viera diría que esa no es una conducta adecuada para alguien de mi edad.

Por que si, ahora tengo 18 años, han pasado 5 años desde que derrotamos la Kishin, ahora nuestra meta es la de convertir a Soul en una Death Scythe.

Pero nunca creí lo duro que llegaría ser.

Apenas hace unos años me di cuenta de la verdad.

Amaba a Soul con locura.

Pero lo malo era que el ni se daba cuenta, y que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en todo un idiota. Pero aun así lo seguía queriendo.

Suspire mientras me levantaba de mi cama, lo mejor seria pedirle perdón, el no tenia la culpa de que se me hubiera quemado el arroz.

Antes de llegar a la puerta mire mi reflejo en el espejo. Sin duda alguna había cambiado en estos 5 años. Me había desarrollado notoriamente, ya no era la chica plana que era antes, había crecido un poco más – pero seguía siendo mas baja que Soul, Black Star y Kid – y me había dejado crecer el cabello, así que ahora me peinaba con una diadema y me lo dejaba suelto. También había dejado de vestirme como antes, si… todavía me ponía mis típicas faldas, pero ahora ya no usaba un chaleco de metedura, ahora era de botones, ya no usaba mis botas de antes, las había cambiado por zapatos negros y me ponía mallas negras. Tsubaki y Liz intentaron que me maquillara, pero yo me resistía, no me gustaba maquillarme.

Si…

Sin duda había cambiado mucho…

Apenas iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuche como alguien tocaba.

- Maka… - murmuró Soul.

No le respondí.

¿Y ahora que le decía?

- Se que sigues molesta… bueno… yo… puff… iré a comer fuera – dijo.

Me quede atónita en mi lugar.

¡¿Esa era una disculpa para el?!

Escuche como cerraban la puerta de entrada, así que salí de mi cuarto y me deje caer en el sofá.

_Soul idiota…_

- Nya, ¿pasa algo Maka-chan? – pregunto Blair en su forma humana mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

- Nada Blair… - susurre.

- ¿Soul-kun y tu se volvieron a pelear?

- Si – murmure molesta.

- No hay día en el que no se peleen, Nya… ¡así que es hora de que Blair entre en acción! – dijo Blair mientras se paraba y me sonreía de una manera extraña.

- ¿Q-que pretendes hacer Blair…? – pregunte asustada al ver su expresión.

- Ya lo veras… _¡Pum Pumkin Pumkin!_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Suspire mientras entraba al departamento, no había ido a comer nada, simplemente fui a dar una vuelta por la cuadra, esperando que a Maka se le bajara el mal humor.

Pero cuando entre, me sorprendí al no ver a nadie.

- ¿Maka…? – Pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta - ¿Dónde estas…?

- ¡Nya!

Algo – o alguien – cayó encima mío. No paraba de ronronear y de decir _"Nya"_

- ¡¡Blair, quítate de encima!! – grite mientras volteaba a ver a la persona que estaba encima mío.

No era Blair…

- ¡¿MAKA?! – grite asustado.

Me sorprendí al ver a Maka, tenia unas grandes orejas de gato a los extremos de la cabeza, y en su… ejem… trasero… una larga cola de gato se movía de un lado para otro.

- ¡Nya! - ¿Maulló Maka?

- ¿Pero que…? ¡¡BLAIR!!

- ¡Nya! ¿Pasa algo Soul-kun? – me dijo Blair en su forma humana mientras se asomaba desde la cocina.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Maka… por que es una gata?!

- ¡Nya! ¿Acaso no te gusta Soul-kun?

- ¡¡No, regrésala a la normalidad!! – grite mientras intentaba quitarme a Maka de encima.

- Nya, me temo que eso no es posible Soul-kun… - dijo Blair mientras se acercaba a mi con una extraña expresión en el rostro – es hora de que tu y Maka-chan arreglen sus problemas.

La mire confundido.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

* * *

_Y bien… ¿Cómo me ha quedado el prologo? ¡Espero sus reviews! Traeré la continuación de esta historia junto con la de Sing with Me? Y Reincarnation para el próximo viernes, ya que estaré muy ocupada con los últimos exámenes T3T ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, la trama esta basada en el Fan Book de KISS/Miya Katsura, lo único mío es la idea de hacerla mas extensa xD**

_¡Hi! ¡Aquí les dejo el primer cap! ¡Nos leemos abajo! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**My Master**

**Cap. 1** _Problem_

**Soul POV**

- Déjame ver si lo entiendo Blair… - murmure mientras me sobaba el puente de la nariz - ¡¿Convertiste a Maka en gato solo para que dejáramos de pelear?! – estalle mientras señalaba a Maka, quien estaba en mi regazo acurrucada.

- ¡Nya, claro!

- ¡¿Y se puede saber como demonios vamos a dejar de pelear si ella solamente dice_ "Nya"_?!

- ¡Vamos Soul-kun, usa tu imaginación!

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunte confundido.

- Veras… yo no le puedo quitar el hechizo a Maka-chan…

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Hay una forma de romper el hechizo…

- ¿Cuál? – pregunte, no importaba si era algo peligroso, yo haría _lo que fuera_ por mi Técnico.

- ¡Ven tontín, no lo gritare con Maka-chan presente! – dijo Blair con una sonrisa.

Deje a Maka en el sofá con cuidado y me acerque a Blair, quien se estiro para quedar a al altura de mi oreja.

- Bien, lo que tienes que hacer es… - murmuro mientras me decía al oído la forma de regresar a Maka a la normalidad.

Me sonroje como nunca ante lo que me dijo Blair.

- ¡¡¿¿QUE??!! ¡¡BLAIR!! – dije mientras transformaba mi brazo en guadaña y Blair regresaba a su forma gatuna para escapar de mi.

- ¡Nya! ¡Que agresivo eres Soul-kun!

- ¡¿Y como no serlo?! ¡¡Eres una pervertida!! ¡¡Yo nunca podría hacer _eso_ con _mi Técnico_!! – dije mas rojo que el rojo.

- Oh vamos Soul-kun, te he escuchado en las noches, no me digas que no has soñado con Maka-chan, y no me refiero a sueños tranquilos, si no a _esos_ sueños…

Le lancé una mirada asesina a Blair mientras regresaba mi brazo a la normalidad.

No podía negarlo, era verdad que yo había tenido esos sueños con Maka… pero… ¡¡Por Kami!! ¡¡Soy un hombre en una casa llena de chicas y que esta madurando con respecto a _eso_!!

- ¡Nya! ¡Soul-kun se sonrojo!

- Cállate Blair – le dije molesto – pero… ¿enserio no hay otra manera…? – pregunte mientras volteaba a ver a Maka.

- No, ¡ah! ¡Casi se me olvidaba!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Maka tiene que _hacer el amor_, no simplemente tener _sexo._

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- La persona que lo haga con Maka-chan tiene que estar enamorado de ella y ella de el, si no, el hechizo no se romperá, además, solo cuentas con una oportunidad de regresarla a la normalidad.

- ¿Por qué solo una?

- Maka-chan es virgen, cuando pierda su virginidad con la persona que ama regresara a la normalidad, pero si ella no lo ama o el no la ama, Maka-chan se quedara así para siempre, ¡Nya!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡En fin! Tengo que ir al cabaret, ¡los veo al rato! ¡Adiós! – dijo Blair mientras regresaba a su forma humana y salía del departamento.

- ¡¡espera Blair, no me dejes solo en esto!! – grite, pero ella ya no regreso.

Voltee a ver a Maka, quien me veía con una sonrisa gatuna mientras jugaba con un ratón de juguete que le había dado Blair.

Suspire.

_¿Por qué a mí?_

-------------------------------------------------------

- Bien Maka, una vez más, ¿te gusta Kid? – le pregunte.

- ¡Nya!

- ¿Black Star?

- ¡Nya!

- ¿El Profesor Stein?

- ¡Nya!

- ¡¿Puedes decir algo que no solo sea _"Nya_"?!

- ¡Nya! – maulló mientras se abalanzaba contra mi.

Suspire nuevamente.

Llevábamos dos horas intentando hacer que ella me dijera quien le gustaba, pero por más que intentaba, Maka solo me decía _"Nya",_ y yo no se hablar el lenguaje gatuno.

- Veamos… ¿no me puedes dar tan siquiera una pista? – le pregunte.

- ¡Nya! – maulló mientras me lamia la mejilla.

- Eso no es una pista Maka… ¡ya se! ¡Tu diario! – dije alegre.

Todavía recordaba que hace 3 años encontré el diario de Maka mientras ella me había obligado a que limpiara la casa, pero cuando quise leerlo, recibí un _Maka-chop_ en la cabeza con una enciclopedia de 400000 kilos…

Voltee a ver a Maka, quien me miraba curiosa sin dejar de mover la cola de un lado para otro.

Ella estaba indefensa ahora, así que dudaba que pudiera hacerme un _Maka-chop._

Camine hacia le cuarto de Maka, comencé a buscar su diario por todas partes, desde su gran librero con libros que jamás - y nunca – leí. Hasta que al fin lo encontré, un pequeño cuadernito de pasta azul sobre una de las mesitas de noche. Lo tome en mis manos y abrí el segurito listo para leer cuando…

- ¡¡¡NYA!!! – maulló Maka golpeándome en la cabeza con un libro de 50000000 kilos.

- ¡¡Auch!! – exclame mientras soltaba el diario y Maka lo recogía.

- ¡Nya nya nya!

- ¡No te entiendo nada! – Le dije mientras me sobaba – además, ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude si ni siquiera me dices quien te gusta? – le dije molesto mientras me sentaba en su cama.

Maka volteo a verme fijamente, para luego dejar su diario en una de las mesitas de noche y sentarse sobre mí.

- ¿Eh…? ¿M-Maka, que haces…? – pregunte nervioso, Maka se estaba acercando mas y mas a mi.

- Nya… - murmuro.

Y lo que ocurrió después fue algo que nunca espere que me llegara a pasar.

Maka me beso tiernamente mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo en cambio me quede como idiota en mi lugar. ¡¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía de hacer?!

Como pude me separe de Maka, quien me vio con cara triste.

- Esto… Maka… yo no creo que…

Pero ya no me dejo terminar ya que volvió a besarme, sin embargo se aventó contra mí, haciendo que ambos nos acostáramos en su cama. Me sonroje como nunca, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahora? ¿Le correspondía? ¡¡Claro que no!! ¡Maka y yo no éramos más que _amigos_!

Sin embargo deje de pensar cuando Maka se separo de mí y cómenos a alzar mi camisa para después lamerme el pecho.

_¡Oh vamos! ¡Aprovéchalo! ¡Nunca se te volverá a presentar una oportunidad como esta! _Me decía el diablito en mi cabeza.

_¡No lo hagas Soul! ¡Si lo haces Maka no regresará a la normalidad nunca!_ Me dijo mi parte más racional.

Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para quitarme a Maka de encima, y cuando lo hice esta volteo a verme con cara confundida.

No me di cuenta de lo patético que me veía hasta que sentí como respiraba con dificultad y que estaba sonrojado, además de que tenía _cierto_ problema en mi entrepierna.

- Demonios… - murmure mientras salía del cuarto de Maka.

- ¿Nya…?

Ignore a Maka y me encerré en el baño. Suspire Mientras me recargaba en la puerta.

Nunca en mi corta vida me había sentido así de… ¿Cómo decirlo…? _Excitado…_

Volví a suspirar mientras me quitaba la ropa y me metía bajo el chorro de agua helada.

Tenia que encontrar la forma de regresar a Maka a la normalidad…

Y _pronto._

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Nya… - maulló Maka a un lado mío.

La ignore.

- Nya……

Volví a ignorarla.

Sentí como Maka se dejaba caer a un lado mío en el sofá y miraba enojada la tele, apesar de que ahora era una gata, seguía siendo Maka, y se enojaba cada vez que yo no le hacia caso.

Pero…

¿Cómo no enojarme con ella? Había hecho que casi me acostara con ella… y yo no podía acostarme con Maka por tres simples razones:

1: Si _lo hacíamos,_ ella se quedaría como gato para siempre.

2: Es _mi Técnico._

3: ¡¡Es un gato, por el amor de Dios!!

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

¿Qué hacia yo pensando en los por que de las razones por las que no me podía acostar con Maka? ¡Ella y yo nunca, pero _nunca_, podíamos hacer eso! Maka era mi amiga, mi hermana pequeña y sobre todo mi técnico, yo no la amaba, y ella de seguro menos.

Voltee a ver a Maka, sonreí un poco al ver como sus parpados se iban cerrando lentamente a causa del sueño, hasta que al fin apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Suspire mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Tenia que encontrar la forma de regresar a Maka a la normalidad.

Costara lo que costara…

- ¡¡¡¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR YA LLEGO, YAHOOOOO!!!! – grito Black Star mientras abría la puerta del departamento de una patada.

En ese momento, sentí como si el corazón se me parara.

Maka se despertó y maulló furiosa, al mismo tiempo que los demás entraban y veían sus orejas y su cola de gato.

_Demonios…_

- ¿Maka… Soul…? – pregunto Tsubaki mientras todos nos miraban fijamente.

- ¡Jejeje, chicos, hola! – Los salude nervioso mientras que Maka se ocultaba detrás de mí - ¿Qué los trae por aquí…?

- ¿Qué… le paso a Maka? – pregunto Liz sorprendida.

- Eh… esto… es una larga historia… - murmure.

Genial…

Ahora si estaba en problemas…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Mmmm… creo que me quedo súper cortito… pero bueno… digamos que esta es la "introducción" a los problemas de Soul… ¡en fin! Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegran el día ^-^, nos leemos en el próximo, ¡bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, la trama esta basada en el Fan Book de KISS/Miya Katsura, lo único mío es la idea de hacerla mas extensa xD**

_¡Hi! ¡Wa! ¡Millones de gracias por los reviews! No puedo creerlo... ya llegamos a los 27 y solo he publicado el prologo y el primer cap, jejeje, ¡gracias de nuevo! ¡Disfruten el cap!_

* * *

**My Master**

**Cap. 2 **_Dream and Bound_

**Soul POV**

- Y pues… eso fue lo que paso – murmure mientras me rascaba la frente nervioso.

Todos me miraron confundidos.

- Haber si entiendo, Blair transformo a Maka en una gata, pero el hechizo le salio mal y por eso Maka solo dice _"Nya"_ y tiene cola y orejas de gato, y regresara a la normalidad en unas semanas – dijo Liz, repitiendo la pequeña mentira que les había dicho a todos.

- Eh… si.

- ¿Y seguro que no hay alguna forma para regresarla a la normalidad? – pregunto Tsubaki mientras acariciaba la espalda de Maka.

_Si supieran…_

- No, no la hay, solo tenemos que esperar a que el hechizo pase – mentí.

- Eso significa… - murmuro Liz, todos nos tapamos los oídos rápidamente - ¡¡¡COMPRAS!!!

- Liz, ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comprar? – pregunto Kid.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Maka necesita un nuevo guardarropa que le quede con sus orejas y su cola, ¿o es que acaso quieres que pierda la simetría?

Kid palideció.

- ¡¡Eso si que no, vamos rápido al centro comercial!! – grito mientras salía rápidamente del departamento.

Todos suspiramos mientras lo seguíamos. Durante todo el camino Maka no se separo de mi, ya que le daban miedo todas las personas que se le quedaban viendo, pero… ¡por Kami! ¿Quién no se le quedaría viendo a una chica que tiene orejas y cola de gato?

Llegamos al centro comercial mas cercano, Liz arrastro a Maka a una boutique – lo cual le costo mucho trabajo, ya que Maka se aferro fuertemente de un pilar y no paraba de gruñirle –, pero al final logro meterla.

- ¡Hey! ¿Acaso no piensan entrar? – nos pregunto Liz.

- ¿Y para que o que? – le pregunte.

- ¡Pues para que carguen con las cosas! Si no, ¿para que los trajimos aquí?

- ¿Puedo ayudarlas a escogerle conjuntos? – pregunto Kid esperanzado.

Black Star, Liz y yo lo miramos confundidos.

- Es solo para ver si son simétricos – se defendió.

- Si, claro – murmuramos.

Cuando entramos a la tienda todas las chicas se nos quedaron viendo, y no era para menos, esa boutique era de ropa exclusivamente para dama – ya me entenderán, ropa intima entre otras cosas –.

Liz metió a Maka a uno de los vestidores y comenzó a pasarle millones de prendas – las cuales eran revisadas minuciosamente por Kid –. Cada tanto Maka salía para enseñarle el conjunto, y debo admitir que mi Técnico había cambiado _mucho _en estos últimos años.

- ¡Bien Maka, ahora pruébate este vestido! – le indico Liz mientras le pasaba una prenda roja.

- ¡Nya! – se quejo Maka.

- ¡Nada de _"nya"_! ¡Pruébatelo!

Maka bufo, para luego volverse a meter al vestidor junto con Tsubaki – quien era la que le ayudaba a vestirse –. Todos estuvimos un buen rato esperándolas, Black Star ya comenzaba a desesperarse y yo ya comenzaba a sentirme incomodo por tantas miradas femeninas, Kid en cambio eso ni le importaba, estaba maravillado con la simetría del lugar.

Al final, después de unos 20 minutos, Maka salio del vestidor junto con Tsubaki… y juro por Kami-sama que casi me da una hemorragia nasal.

El vestido que traía Maka era de color rojo _muy _pegado y _muy _corto, pero sobre todo era mas corto gracias a la cola de gato que sobresalía de la parte trasera, lo que ocasionaba que se alzara_ un poco _el vestido, este era sin tirantes, lo que hacia resaltar _mucho_ los pechos de Maka. Sentí como a mi lado Black Star y Kid cruzaban sus piernas y se tapaban discretamente la nariz, yo en cambio bendije el poder tener ya práctica con los desnudos de Blair, aunque eso no significara que no estaba excitado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le queda? – pregunto Liz mientras veía críticamente a Maka.

- Bien, ¿ya puede cambiarse? – pregunte.

- No… siento que no le quedo muy bien…

- ¿Y por que no le consigues otro _mas_ largo? – le pregunto Black Star.

- Ya no hay, es ese u otro mas pequeño.

Los tres nos miramos. Si aduras penas soportábamos este… no quería imaginarme el que era_ aun más_ pequeño…

- Yo digo que le queda bien Liz – murmuro Chrona tímidamente.

- Yo opino igual – dijo Tsubaki.

- No… mmm… ¡ya se! ¡Maka, salta! – le dijo.

Maka la miro confundida un rato, pero luego negó con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos.

Mal hecho.

Al hacer eso hizo que sus ya no tan pequeños atributos se resaltaran más… y digamos que Kid, Black Star y yo casi vamos a parar al hospital por taticardia.

- ¡Vamos, si saltas te compro una lata de atún!

Maka sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a dar brinquitos por la emoción. Esta vez yo ya no pude aguantar tampoco y me cruce de piernas y me tape la nariz, intentando que nadie notara la pequeña gran hemorragia nasal que estaba teniendo en estos momentos.

- ¡Le queda perfecto, bien, nos lo llevamos! – anuncio Liz mientras empujaba a Maka al vestidor.

Voltee a ver de reojo a Black Star y a Kid, quienes no se encontraban en mejores condiciones que yo.

Suspire.

Mataría a Blair tan pronto regresara…

* * *

**General POV**

**En algún lado de Death City…**

Una gatita morada con un extraño sombrero de bruja se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los tejados de las casas en aquella lúgubre ciudad, hasta que de pronto, comenzó a estornudar de la nada.

- ¡Atchu!... ¡Nya! Al parecer alguien se acordó de Blair… mm… ¡tal vez fue el pescadero! – murmuro alegre al imaginarse al hombre de la pescadería con un gran pescado solo para ella.

Blair se encamino hacia la pescadería sin si quiera pensar en lo que el esperaba cuando regresara al departamento…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Suspire cansado una vez que terminamos de subir las escaleras hasta nuestro departamento.

Liz, Kid y los demás me habían dejado abandonado a mi suerte con 6 grandes bolsas llenas de ropa y juguetes para mascotas, Maka iba a un lado mío disfrutando alegremente de un helado de vainilla que Tsubaki le había comprado.

Entramos al departamento y comencé a acomodar todas las cosas en su lugar mientras que Maka se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor mirándome fijamente de un lado a otro y moviendo su cola.

Yo en cambio me partía el cerebro intentando encontrar una forma de regresarla a la normalidad sin tener que pasar por _eso_. Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Kim… no, no, no… Kim no… ¿a Shinigami-sama…? ¡No, claro que no!... ¿al profesor Stein…? ¡¡No!!

Volví a suspirar.

Me estaba quedando sin opciones.

- ¿Nya? – murmuro Maka mientras comenzaba a restregar su mejilla por mi brazo.

- Ahora no Maka…

- Nya… - maulló tiernamente mientras me ponía ojitos de borreguito a medio morir.

Suspire por tercera vez.

- ¿Y ahora que…? – murmure, pero no pude acabar por que de pronto sus labios se estamparon contra los míos.

Como la primera vez me quede atónito en mi lugar mientras que Maka pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y colocaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, haciendo que de una u otra forma yo terminara cargándola.

Sujete a Maka de su cintura para que no se cayera mientras intentaba en vano separarme de ella. El corazón me bombardeaba como si hubiese corrido un maratón y el aire comenzaba a faltarme, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Al final Maka se separo de mí para tomar un poco de aire, y justo antes de que volviera a intentar besarme logre que me soltara de la cintura y del cuello y me aleje de ella.

¿Por qué me sentía así de extraño cada vez que Maka me besaba? ¿Por qué tenia esta necesidad de besarla más y más? ¿Por qué en cada beso que me daba ella me daban ganas de llevarla a la cama y de hacerla mía?

_Contrólate Soul… solo es por culpa del hechizo, así no es Maka…_

_-_ _¡Ja! ¡Ni esa tú te la crees!_ – resonó una voz en mi cabeza.

Gruñí.

-_ Creí que te habías muerto _– pensé mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz.

- _Sabes que yo no puedo morirme, si pasa eso tu te vienes conmigo_ – murmuro el diablito divertido.

- _¿Ahora que quieres?_

_- ¡Vamos, tan solo mírala! ¿No has soñado nunca con este momento? Ella esta lista para ir a la cama, y no me refiero para dormir, si no para hacer otras "cosas", ¡vamos Soul! ¡No desperdicies esta oportunidad de oro!_

_-_ _¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¡Si hago eso ella nunca regresara a la normalidad!!_

_-_ _¡Ohhh! Entonces eso quiere decir que si no existiera esa condición te la llevarías gustosamente a la cama, ¿verdad?_

_-_ _¡Y-yo… claro que no! ¡Maka es mi Técnico!_

_- Si, si, si… como tu digas… en fin, si necesitas mi ayuda para "eso", ya sabes donde encontrarme… - _murmuro mientras desaparecía entre risas.

Suspire pesadamente mientras que sentía como un par de brazos me envolvían en un suave abrazo, baje mi vista y me encontré con la cara de Maka, la cual estaba llena de preocupación y temor.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Maka negó lentamente, para luego bostezar y tallarse débilmente el ojo derecho.

Sonreí.

- Ven, ya es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.

Ella asintió levemente. Lleve a Maka hasta su cuarto y le pase una pijama que Liz le había comprado esta tarde, la cual solo era de un pequeño short blanco y una playera amarilla larga. Salí del cuarto de Maka para dejar que ella se cambiara y me metí al mío para irme a dormir.

Estábamos a pleno verano, por lo que el calor era insoportable. Decidí dormir únicamente con mi boxer. Me estire un poco y luego me metí a la cama, tapándome con las delgadas sabanas.

Me acurruque, listo para dormirme, cuando de repente un ruido llamo mi atención, alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.

Suspire.

- Blair, largo, quiero dormir – susurre.

Pero no hubo respuesta, solo sentí como alguien se metía debajo de las sabanas y se acurrucaba a un lado mío.

- Blair, te dije que… - murmure mientras me daba la vuelta para ver a mi_ "acompañante",_ pero tal fue mi sorpresa al ver el rostro de Maka a escasos centímetros del mío.

- ¿Nya?

- ¡Maka! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete a tu cuarto!

- ¡Nya! – maulló ella mientras se acurrucaba contra mi.

Gruñí mientras me daba la vuelta y me alejaba lo mas posible de Maka, ¡¿acaso ella no sabia la tentación que me causaba?! Pues al parecer no, ya que aun así ella volvió a acurrucarse contra mi espalda mientras me abrazaba.

Suspire.

Esta seria una _larga_ noche…

--------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Uh…?

Mire el reloj que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche, eran las 2 de la madrugada. Había estado a mitad del mejor sueño de mi vida, cuando de la nada un extraño ruido me despertó.

Voltee a ver alrededor mío, pero no había nadie que provocara ese sonido, así que decidí volver a dormirme…

Cuando lo volví a oír.

Esta vez había sido mas claro, provenía de mis brazos, baje la mirada y me encontré a Maka de espaldas a mi, y yo abrazándola por la cintura.

Intente soltarla, cuando de pronto sentí como ella me lo impedía, Maka volvió a hacer aquel extraño sonido – el cual parecía más un gemido – mientras que restregaba su trasero contra… ejem… mi _"amiguito"._

Me sonroje como nunca.

¡¿Maka había hecho lo que creo que había hecho?!

Quise separarme de Maka, pero ella se acurrucaba más contra mí. Pare de alejarme cuando sentí la pared contra mi espalda. Trague saliva nervioso, esto si que no era nada _cool_…

- M-Maka, despierta – murmure.

Pero ella no se despertó, al contrario, volvió a restregarse contra mí mientras que volvía a gemir.

¡Por Dios, sus gemidos me volvían loco!

Maka siguió restregándose contra mí, y yo ya no podía evitarlo, es más, lo disfrutaba, ¡ya vaya que si!

Ella se movía cada vez más rápido contra mí mientras se arqueaba y gemía mas fuerte, y yo no me quede atrás, también la ayudaba a tomar más velocidad.

Estuvimos así un rato – lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad – hasta que al fin, Maka grito de placer y se recargo cansada contra mi pecho mientras respiraba con dificultad al igual que yo.

Pero… ¡¿Cómo esperaban que no respirara con dificultad?! Ese había sido mi primer orgasmo…

Si… ya se… patético, pero es la verdad, en mis escasos 18 años no había tenido un orgasmo como este, y Maka había sido la que me lo había causado.

Solté su cintura y sin despertarla me dirigí hacia la ducha.

Un chorro de agua fría no me vendría mal en estos momentos…

---------------------------------------------

- Y… ¿Qué tal la noche? – me pregunto Blair.

No pude evitar escupir el trago que había tomado a mi jugo de naranja.

- Eh… ¿a q-que te refieres? – pregunte nervioso.

- No, nada mas pregunto, Maka-chan se ve mas feliz esta mañana – murmuro mientras se rascaba la oreja con su patita.

- Ah… eso… pues… fue por que… ¿no quieres un poco de pescado? – le pregunte para cambiar de tema.

- ¡Pescado, pescado, Blair quiere pescado! – grito Blair animadamente mientras daba saltitos en su forma gatuna.

Suspire.

Al menos me había salvado de esta…

Por ahora…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Puff… al fin pude acabar el capitulo después de casi dos meses… pero digamos que no tenia mucha inspiración y aparte soy nueva en esto del Lemmon…_

_¡En fin! ¿Qué tal me ha quedado el cap? ¿Feo, raro, pasable, bien? ¡Comenten! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Ah! Y por una dudita que me hicieron por ahí… no, desgraciadamente no tengo el Doujinshi en ingles, lo tengo en japonés T-T_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, la trama esta basada en el Fan Book de KISS/Miya Katsura, lo único mío es la idea de hacerla mas extensa xD**

_¡Otro capi más! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**My Master**

**Cap. 3 **_Bubbling_

**Soul POV**

Golpee al despertador cuando este comenzó a sonar.

Odiaba levantarme, si por mi fuera me quedaría toda mi vida durmiendo.

Bostecé mientras me estiraba en mi cama. Los huesos de mi espalda tronaron, comencé a rascarme la cabeza mientras abría perezosamente mis ojos… pero lo que vi hizo que me diera una gran hemorragia nasal.

Maka estaba parada frente a mi cama,_ desnuda_, pero para suerte mía, cubría sus… ejem… _atributos_ con una toalla.

- ¡Maka! ¡¿Qué haces aquí… y desnuda?! – le pregunte.

- ¡Nya! – me respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- ¡Nya, Soul-kun, ya despertaste! – me dijo Blair mientras se asomaba por la puerta de mi cuarto.

- ¡Blair! ¡¿Por qué Maka esta así?! – le pregunte mientras trataba de evitar en vano que la hemorragia continuara.

- Ya le toca su baño a Maka-chan, pero yo no la puedo bañar se me hace tarde para ir al cabaret, ¿puedes bañarla tu?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No!!

- ¡Vamos Soul-kun! ¡Hazlo por Maka-chan!

- ¡¡No pienso bañar a Maka!!

- Pues lo siento, tendrás que hacerlo, ya te deje preparado el baño, no le gusta que le tallen fuerte las orejas y ten cuidado con la cola, ¿vale? ¡Bye! – y tras decir esto, se transformo en gata y salio por la ventana de mi cuarto.

Me quede inmóvil en mi cama mirando como idiota a la ventana, con la vaga esperanza de que todo fuera una broma y Blair regresara. Pero esto nunca ocurrió.

Sentí como alguien se subía a la cama y se ponía a gatas sobre mí, voltee a ver a ese _"alguien"_ y tan pronto lo hice, la hemorragia volvió a aparecer. Maka estaba mirándome fijamente, y para mala suerte mía, había dejado la toalla en el piso.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro mientras que mi nariz ya parecía una catarata de sangre. ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando una chica mitad gato se pone encima mío y aparte esta desnuda?!

_Matare a Blair, lo juro…_

- E-eh… esto… ¿Maka? ¿Puedes bajarte por favor? – le pregunte mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y la apartaba de mi.

- ¿Nya? – maulló Maka confundida mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

- Por favor, ¿si?, ve al baño, enseguida te alcanzo – le dije.

Maka sonrió, para luego bajarse de la cama, agarro la toalla y se encamino hacia el baño. Suspire mientras me dejaba caer en la cama y tapaba mi rostro con mis manos.

Kami… ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto…?

Lentamente salí de la cama y me encamine hacia le baño, Maka se encontraba en la tina jugando con un patito de goma y las burbujas del agua, debo admitir que se veía muy tierna y… _sexy…_

_Contrólate Soul, ¡recuerda que es tu Técnico!_

Me acerque a la tina y me senté en el borde, Blair había dejado listo el shampoo y la esponja junto con el jabón para cuerpo. Agarre le shampoo y me puse un poco en las manos, para luego comenzar a tallarle el cabello a Maka, cuidando de no lastimarle las orejas.

Maka ronroneaba feliz mientras que su cola se movía de un lado a otro salpicándome, cuando termine de lavarle la cabeza, agarre la esponja y el jabón.

Trague saliva nervioso.

_Kami-sama, dame fuerzas _Rogué.

Comencé a tallarle la espalda, Maka todavía ronroneaba alegremente, luego le limpie el cuello y los hombros… hasta que llego la parte mas difícil de todas, en la cual un hombre tan _cool_ como yo tendría que usar todo su autocontrol…

Los pechos.

Cerré los ojos mientras comenzaba a tallar la parte femenina que había cambiado mucho en Maka – y vaya que si había cambiado –.

Me sorprendí al encontrar sus pechos suaves al tacto, eran muy grandes, pero no tan al extremo, eran… _perfectos…_

Me sonroje fuertemente cuando a mi mente acudieron imágenes de lo que podría hacer con esos pechos… y no eran prácticamente cosas bonitas…

_¡Basta Soul!_

Cuando termine de esa parte, le talle lo que me faltaba de su cuerpo, y debo admitir que todavía sufrí mas cuando le tuve que limpiar _cierta_ zona a Maka.

Le quite el jabón del cabello y del cuerpo, y justo cuando iba a sacarla para ponerle la toalla y llevarla a su cuarto para que se vistiese, Maka sujeto mi playera. Voltee a verla confundido, pero para sorpresa mía, ella tenia una mirada… como describirla… _picara._

- ¿Pasa algo Maka? – le pregunte preocupado.

Maka sonrió aun más, y lo que hizo a continuación fue algo que jamás en mi corta vida había imaginado que ella hiciera.

Ella me jalo hacia la tina, yo perdí el equilibrio y caí dentro de ella, pero lo peor fue que mi cara cayo en_ cierta_ parte suave.

Si antes no me había muerto por falta de sangre, creo que ahora si necesitaba ir al hospital por una transfusión.

Por más que intentaba zafarme de los pechos de Maka, ella seguía apretando mi cara contra estos. Me sentía desfallecer, pero a la vez también me sentía como en el cielo. Si Maka no fuera mi Técnico, hubiera jurado que en estos momentos, ella y yo no estaríamos en la tina, si no en otro sitio mas cómodo y disfrutando de _ciertos_ placeres de la vida.

_¡¡Vamos Soul, reacciona, recuerda que es Maka!!_ Me grito mi parte más racional en mi cabeza.

Como pude me separe de Maka y salí de la tina, estaba completamente empapado, por no decir excitado. El corazón me bombardeaba desenfrenado y sentía que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones.

Maka me miraba preocupada, pero la ignore y solo le pase la toalla, para luego salir del baño y encerrarme en mi habitación para cambiarme.

Creo que ya no necesitaba una ducha…

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nya… - murmuro Maka mientras se sentaba cerca de mí en el sofá de la sala y comía un poco más de helado.

Voltee a verla confundido mientras hacia zapping en la tele, ella tenia un rostro lleno de aburrición, el cual siempre tenia cuando no había ningún programa científico en la tele o cuando de plano no había nada interesante.

Deje de cambiarle cuando vi que pasaban una película de terror, ya la había visto, pero no había nada bueno en los demás canales. Se trataba sobre unos tipos locos que mataban a la gente mientras les ponían cera y los exhibían en una casa, o de plano los dejaban vivos y les ponían cera encima.

Era la parte en la que la protagonista llegaba a la casa y veía a su novio en el piano como un maniquí y comenzaba a quitarle la piel, según para _"aliviar su dolor"._ Bufe, ¿acaso era tonta? ¿Qué no veía que el pobre estaba sufriendo por eso?

Maka oculto su cara asustada en mi pecho, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver la película y comía un poco mas de helado de vainilla, pero tan pronto pasaban algo tenebroso, volvía a ocultar su rostro.

Sonreí.

Podía ser una gata y estar bajo los extraños efectos del hechizo, pero no dejaría de ser Maka, ella siempre hacia eso cuando yo la obligaba a ver una película de terror.

Ahora la escena era otra, el asesino echaba cera caliente sobre el cuerpo de una de sus victimas, la cual agonizaba de dolor. Maka miro fijamente esa escena y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja, y por un momento me recordó al gato de _"Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"_

- Maka, ¿Qué…? – murmure, pero ya no pude acabar, por que de pronto sentí como me lanzaba todo el helado encima.

El helado ensucio mi ropa y mi cara, además de mi cabello y otras partes de mi cuerpo. Mire atónito a Maka, ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?!

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – le pregunte molesto mientras me paraba.

Maka solo sonrió mas y comenzó a reírse, yo la fulmine con la mirada y me dirigí hacia le baño, si no me bañaba pronto, terminaría todo pegajoso, y eso no era nada _cool._

Entre al baño y comencé a quitarme la ropa llena de helado, para luego meterme bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

Nota mental: No ver _"La Casa de Cera"_ con Maka cuando ella tenga helado a la mano.

Comencé a lavarme el cabello, sin prestar atención a nada, cuando de repente sentí como dos delgados brazos me abrazaban por la cintura.

Asustado me gire para ver a la persona o cosa que estaba en la ducha conmigo. Sentí como el alma se me iba al ver a Maka detrás mió con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡M-Maka!! ¡¿Q-que haces aquí?! – le pregunte asustado mientras retrocedía un poco, pero deje de hacerlo cuando sentí la pared del baño contra mi espalda.

- Nya… - ronroneo ella mientras se pegaba a mi pecho y pasaba su dedo índice por este.

- M-Maka… yo… este… mejor me salgo, ¿si? – le dije nervioso.

Intente salir de la regadera, pero Maka me detuvo y me beso en los labios, dejándome totalmente inmóvil en mi sitio.

Sus manos viajaban libremente por mi pecho y mi espalda, mientras que sus pechos se pegaban aun más contra mí y sus labios se movían suavemente contra los míos.

_¡Soul, párala, no sabe lo que hace…! ¡Oh, al demonio! ¡¡Síguele la corriente!!_ Grito mi ya no tan racional conciencia.

Quise negarme, ¡enserio, quise!, pero mis manos no me respondían, estas comenzaron a moverse por toda la espalda de Maka e incluso por su firme y suave trasero.

Sentía como si hubiera muerto para luego ir al cielo y regresar a la tierra, solo para encontrarme con la no tan dulce y tímida Maka.

Me deje influenciar por el demonio en mi cabeza y por mis instintos. Correspondí el beso de Maka y la recargue contra la pared del baño, solté sus labios y comencé a bajar por su cuello mientras que mis manos acariciaban sus pechos, haciendo que Maka soltara unos gemidos de placer, los cuales me volvían loco.

Baje todavía mas por su cuello, hasta encontrarme con uno de sus suaves pechos, el cual comencé a lamer y besar. Maka enredo sus dedos en mi cabello mientras gemía y arqueaba su espalda. Sonreí contra su suave piel al saber que yo era el que le provocaba esos gemidos y gritos de placer.

Comencé a besar y morder el pezón de Maka, estuve así por un rato, hasta que después volví a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y en ese momento Maka entreabrió sus piernas, indicándome que podía comenzar a penetrarla.

Estaba apunto de hacerlo, apunto de hacerla mía… pero me retracte.

Solté a Maka y me separe de ella, salí de la ducha y amarre una toalla a mi cintura, para luego dirigirme a mi cuarto y encerrarme en este. Me senté en i cama mientras tapaba mi cara con mis manos, intentando ordenar todo el caos que había dentro de mi cabeza.

La quería, la deseaba… pero no la amaba.

No podía hacerle eso a Maka, ella tiene que romper el hechizo con una persona que la ame y que ella también quiera, y yo no soy ese _alguien._

La quiero, si, pero como mi amiga. La deseo, si, pero todo por mis estupidas hormonas.

Suspire.

¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía de hacer?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_o-o… y según yo este es mi primer Lemmon… xD_

_¡No puedo creerlo! Escribí este capitulo en un día y medio, je. Y bien, ¿Cómo me ah quedado? ¿Bien, mal, pasable? Acepto dudas, comentarios y sugerencias ¿quieren matarme por hacer que Soul no quiera a Maka todavía? xD_

_Millones de gracias por sus reviews, tal vez el próximo capitulo se los traiga el viernes, pero si puedo antes, mejor, ¿no?_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, la trama esta basada en el Fan Book de KISS/Miya Katsura, lo único mío es la idea de hacerla mas extensa xD**

_¡Otro capi!_

* * *

**My Master**

**Cap. 4 **_Here with you_

**Soul POV**

- ¡Vamos chicos, muevan esos pies! – nos grito Liz.

Todos suspiramos pesadamente mientras Patty reía y Maka maullaba.

La feria había llegado a Death City, y Liz nos había dicho – obligado – que teníamos que ir, según para olvidarnos del _"estrés"_ de la semana y para que la _"Neko Maka"_ – como le había puesto Patty – se distrajera por un momento.

_¿Acaso no saben que ella se distrae todos los días conmigo?_

- ¡Liz, no podemos estar aquí! ¡Mira! ¡¡Todo es asimétrico!! – grito Kid mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y se ponía en posición fetal.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas Kid! Mira le lado positivo, hay muchos juegos simétricos – dijo Liz intentando subirle los ánimos a su Técnico.

- ¡Es verdad, es verdad, mira la rueda de la fortuna! – canturreo Patty mientras señalaba el juego.

- ¡¡Tienen razón, ese es el juego mas simétrico que jamás eh visto!! ¡¡Hay que subirnos a el!!

- ¿No podemos ir a otros juegos primero? – pregunte.

- A ese… - susurro Kid siniestramente.

Todos lo miramos con temor, pero decidimos no decirle nada.

Nos encaminamos hacia la rueda de la fortuna – sigo sin entender por que la llamaron así, no te trae nada de fortuna… amenos de que estés abajo y a alguien se le caiga el dinero –, y una vez que llegamos nos subimos a esta en parejas, Kid con Chrona, Tsubaki y Black Star, Liz y Patty y yo con Maka.

Maka estaba mas que emocionada cuando comenzamos a subir, yo en cambio estaba mas que aburrido.

Desde que era pequeño había odiado los parques de diversiones, no les encontraba la gracia. Eran un montón de juegos tontos que solo servían para distraer por escasos momentos a las personas, para que después salieran de su mundo de fantasía y regresaran a la cruel realidad.

- ¿Nya? – maulló Maka mientras acercaba su rostro a mi.

- ¿Qué pasa Maka? – le pregunte.

- ¡Nya, nya, nya! – me dijo mientras señalaba hacia abajo, no entendía muy bien lo que me quería decir.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Maka suspiro mientras me jalaba del cuello de la camisa y me obligaba a ver hacia abajo.

Todas las personas parecían hormigas desde donde estábamos, y al parecer a Maka eso le encantaba, ya que no paraba de reír y de dar brinquitos en su lugar.

La rueda se paro justo cuando estábamos en la cima, la luna reía macabramente sobre nosotros y las estrellas la acompañaban con su brillo. Maka suspiro mientras se recargaba en mi hombro, voltee a verla confundido, pero ella tenia los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La mire fijamente durante un rato, debía admitir que Maka se veía realmente linda así.

Suspire mientras me relajaba en mi lugar y disfrutaba de la vista. Después de un rato más la rueda retomo su movimiento y terminamos nuestro tiempo en el juego. Liz y Patty tuvieron que arrastrar a Kid, ya que el no se quería bajar de allí – incluso quiso pedirle matrimonio al juego –.

- ¡Onee-chan, quiero una jirafa de peluche! – dijo Patty mientras señalaba un puesto de tiro al blanco.

- De acuerdo, ¡vamos chicos! – dijo Liz mientras ella y su hermana se encaminaban hacia el lugar.

Maka sonrió al ver los peluches y me sujeto del brazo, para luego arrastrarme hacia el puesto en contra de mi voluntad.

- ¡Nya, nya, nya, nya! – maullaba Maka mientras señalaba el peluche de un pingüino azul gigante.

- ¿Lo quieres? – le pregunte.

- ¡Nya! – asintió ella con una sonrisa.

- Un tiro por favor – le dije al señor mientras le pagaba.

- ¡¡Yo también voy a jugar!! – dijo Black Star mientras le pagaba al señor.

- ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Esos envases de leche están asimétricamente acomodados!! – grito Kid.

- Entonces derríbalos – le dijo Liz.

- ¡¡Un tiro!! – grito Kid furioso mientras le pagaba al asustado señor.

Black Star agarro la pelota que le dio el señor del puesto y la lanzo con toda su fuerza hacia las botellas de leche, las cuales derribo… pero también logro que la pelota atravesara la pared.

- ¡Alguien tan_ big_ como yo necesita el premio mas grande de todos, así que démelo! – le grito Black Star al señor, quien le entrego un gran oso panda de peluche.

Kid agarro su pelota lo mas simétricamente posible – según el – y la lanzo contra los envases, los cuales derribo, pero justo antes de que pidiera su premio, Patty lo empujo y pidió una jirafa de peluche.

Suspire mientras agarraba la pelota y la lanzaba sin muchas ganas contra los envases, estos también se derribaron y pedí como premio el pingüino que quería Maka, quien me dio las gracias con una larga lamida en la mejilla.

Durante el resto de la noche nos subimos a varios juegos. Black Star, Patty y Kid se subieron a los carritos chocones, luego a la montaña rusa, al martillo, al látigo, a las tazas giratorias y al carrusel – bueno, en realidad Patty nos obligo a subirnos en este –.

- ¿Ahora a cual no subimos? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- ¡A uno donde el Gran Black Star pueda brillar como nunca! – grito Black Star.

- Por favor, que sea uno simétrico… - murmuro Kid, pero Black Star lo ignoro.

- ¡¡Iremos a la casa del terror!!

Liz gimió horrorizada.

- ¿L-la casa d-del t-t-terror? ¿n-no podemos i-ir a otro? – pregunto asustada.

- ¡¡No, iremos a ese!! – grito nuevamente mientras sujetaba a Liz del cuello de su camisa y la arrastraba junto con Patty al lugar.

Nos encaminamos hacia la casa del terror, la cual era una simple casita de madera un poco vieja y con alguna que otra ventana rota, pagamos nuestras entradas y nos metimos a esta.

El interior estaba oscuro y aduras penas si se podía ver. Maka se aferro con fuerza a mi brazo y a su peluche asustada. Caminamos por el lugar un rato, hasta que de pronto, una calavera salia de la nada riendo malignamente.

Maka y Liz gritaron asustadas, y cuando creímos que ya había pasado el susto, un zombi azul salio del techo.

- ¡¡AHHHH!! – gritamos todos asustados.

- ¡Hey…! ¿Sid-sensei? – pregunte.

- Eh… hola chicos.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Digamos que me pagan bien por la hora.

Todos lo miramos con pena, para luego seguir con nuestro recorrido. Durante el trayecto las luces se medio encendieron, pero eso no evitaba que Liz, Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona gritaran de miedo cuando algo se les aparecía.

- C-chicos… ¿c-cuanto f-falta? – pregunto Liz mientras se aferraba del brazo de su hermana.

- Todavía falta un cuarto más y llegamos a la salida – dijo Kid.

Las chicas asintieron asustadas, pero de pronto alguien o algo me sujeto del hombro, me gire para ver quien era, y debo admitir que no me asusto al ver a un zombi detrás de mi – para ser sinceros, casi ni parecía zombi, creo que estaban mejor maquillados los de el video de Michael Jackson –, aunque claro, las chicas gritaron como nunca en su vida.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse, esta vez sentía que había perdido mi habilidad auditiva por culpa de los gritos.

Salimos de la casa, tropezando un poco ya que no podíamos ver nada. Liz corrió hacia un árbol y comenzó a besarlo y a decir que nunca volvería a entrar a una casa embrujada.

Nos reímos un poco de ella, sin embargo tenia una extraña sensación de que algo faltaba, mire fijamente a los demás. Estaban Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid y Chrona… esperen…

¡¿Dónde estaba Maka?!

- ¡¿Dónde esta Maka?! – pregunte.

- ¿No estaba contigo? – me pregunto Kid.

- ¡Si, _estaba_, pero ya no! – dije mientras veía a mi alrededor, intentando encontrarla.

- ¿Dónde fue la ultima vez que la viste? – me pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- Antes de que apagaran las luces… demonios… debió de asustarse y separarse de nosotros – murmure preocupado.

En ese momento, unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros, para después convertirse en una tormenta.

- ¡Hay que separarnos y encontrarla! – grite para que pudieran escucharme.

Vi como todos asentían, para luego separarnos y comenzar a buscar a Maka.

Corrí por toda la feria intentando localizarla, ya que… ¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar a una chica con orejas y cola de gato? Busque entre todos los juegos y puestos, los cuales estaban comenzando a apagarse por culpa de la lluvia.

Estuve un buen rato intentando encontrar a Maka, estaba totalmente empapado y el frío me calaba hasta los huesos, pero eso no me importaba, debía encontrarla, costara lo que costara.

No me perdonaría nuca si algo le llegase a pasar, si alguien le llegase a hacer daño…

Seguí corriendo por un rato más, hasta que llegue a las afueras de la feria. Ahí, sentada en una banca se encontraba Maka llorando mientras apretaba fuertemente el peluche contra su pecho. Estaba empapada y se podía ver como temblaba.

Lentamente me acerque a ella y la abrasé. Maka dejo de llorar para voltear a verme asustada y sorprendida, yo solo le sonreí.

- No temas, no te pasara nada, aquí estoy contigo – murmure mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Maka me sonrió para después ocultar su rostro en mi pecho y comenzar a llorar de nuevo. La abrasé fuertemente mientras recargaba mi mejilla en su cabeza. Sentía un gran alivio al saber que Maka estaba bien, que ya nada podía pasarle.

- No vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿vale? – le pregunte.

Ella solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

No sabría que hacer si a Maka le ocurriese algo, ella era una de las personas mas importantes para mi. No sabría que hacer si nunca volvía a ver su sonrisa… o si nunca más volviera a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo…

Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué sentía que moriría si algo le llegase a pasar a Maka? ¿Qué era este sentimiento que me hacia querer abrazarla para siempre y nunca soltarla?

- Busquemos a los demás para regresar a casa – murmure.

Maka asintió nuevamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se paraba. Caminamos hacia la entrada de la feria sin hablarnos, pero en estos momentos las palabras sobraban, tenia uno de mis brazos rodeándola por los hombros mientras que ella se recargaba contra mi pecho y apretaba su peluche de pingüino.

Después de encontrar a los demás, cada quien se dirigió hacia su casa. Cuando llegamos al departamento ayude a Maka a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa por una mas cómoda y seca, yo también me bañe y cambie, y por primera vez en todos estos días, Maka no me acoso sexualmente… aunque la verdad eso no me importaba en estos momentos, no quería perderla de vista, por temor a que algo le pasara.

Esa noche no me queje por que Maka durmiera conmigo, ella se acurruco en mi pecho y yo la abrasé mientras le tarareaba una nana, logrando que así se calmara y se quedara dormida en cuestión de segundos.

Sonreí mientras la veía dormir, realmente Maka se veía adorable. Suspire mientras intentaba hacer que los latidos de mi corazón disminuyeran.

¿Por qué me sentía así al estar de esta forma junto a ella? No era el mismo sentimiento que tenia cuando ella tenia sus ataques de lujuria… era diferente…

Me daban ganas de estar junto a Maka para siempre… de no alejarme de ella…

Volví a suspirar mientras veía las orejas de Maka.

Tenia que regresarla a la normalidad, costara lo que costara…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Puff… al fin acabe este capitulo gracias a una manzana, unos M & m's, un poco de Fall Out Boy y unas cuantas canciones de Michael Jackson (¡nunca morirás para mi Michael!)_

_En fin, ¿les gusto el capitulo? Me partí el cerebro intentando terminarlo, últimamente Señora Inspiración me ah tenido olvidada T-T, seee… ya se que no hubo nada de lemmon o limme en este capitulo, ¡pero por Kami! También necesitan sus momentos melosos, ¿no lo creen? (además de que hay que pensar en el pobre de Soul, algún día ira a parar al hospital por tanta sangre perdida xD)_

_En fin, ¡muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

_

* * *

_

_¿Review?_

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, la trama esta basada en el Fan Book de KISS/Miya Katsura, lo único mío es la idea de hacerla mas extensa xD**

_¡Hi! Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, quiero darle las gracias a Dapyzux, quien me dio la idea para hacer este capitulo, ¡disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**My Master**

**Cap. 5 **_Wonderland_

**Soul POV**

- ¡¡Nyya!!

- ¡Vamos Maka, solo será por una noche! – le dije.

- ¡¡Nyya!!

Suspire.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala del departamento. Liz, Patty, Chrona y Tsubaki intentaban quitarme a Maka de encima, quien se negaba a ir con ellas para _"una noche de chicas"._ Ya llevábamos más de una hora intentando convencerla para irse con ellas, pero mientras más insistíamos, mas se aferraba a mí – y por cierto, creo que mañana tendré marcas de rasguños en la espalda –.

- ¡Vamos Maka, si vienes con nosotras te daré… pescado! – dijo Liz.

Maka la miro fijamente.

- ¿Nya?

- Si, pescado, ¿quieres pescado? – Maka asintió con la cabeza –, bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por uno?

- ¡Nya! – maulló Maka alegre mientras se soltaba de mi y corría hacia Liz.

Volví a suspirar.

- Cuídenla – les dije mientras las acompañaba a la puerta.

- Descuida Soul-kun, Maka estará bien, la traeremos mañana por la mañana – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Apenas iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando de improvisto Maka corrió hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente… y por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón palpito rápidamente.

- Yo también te extrañare, anda, ve y diviértete – le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Maka asintió, para luego soltarme e irse con las demás.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me recargue en ella. Voltee a ver el reloj de la sala, eran las 10:23 de la noche. Blair no regresaría hasta mañana y tampoco Maka, lo que significaba que tendría el departamento para mi solo.

Bien… ¿y ahora que hago?

Fui a sentarme a la sala para comenzar a ver la televisión. Hice zapping en todos los canales, pero no había nada bueno en ninguno. Después de una media hora, decidí apagar la televisión e ir a comer algo, ya que mi estomago exigía por comida.

Me hice un emparedado de jamón y queso y tome un poco de jugo de naranja, pero cuando termine, me quede viendo hacia la nada durante un buen rato.

En cualquier otra ocasión me hubiera sentido feliz de estar solo, hubiera hecho todo el caos que hubiera querido, incluso podría ir a fisgonear en el cuarto de Maka… pero ahora no tenia ganas de hacer eso… me sentía… ¿vacío? Como si algo faltara.

Camine hacia el baño, una buena ducha para relajarme no me vendría mal.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… seria la única ducha tranquila que tendría después de tanto tiempo.

Comencé a desvestirme mientras que la bañera se llenaba, me metí a esta cuando el agua estuvo en su punto y me acosté, relajándome por completo. El agua tibia me llegaba al cuello, y el aroma del jabón inundaba mi nariz.

Cerré los ojos, y me deje llevar por el momento…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Uh…?

Abrí los ojos mientras me incorporaba. Estaba acostado en medio de un… ¿bosque?

¡¿Pero que demonios?!

Mire a mí alrededor y después a mí. Estaba vestido con un traje negro de rayas rojas, una corbata negra y una camisa roja. Era el mismo traje que siempre usaba cuando entraba al Black Room, pero no estaba allí.

Intente hacer memoria. Hace unos momentos había estado solo en el departamento, me aburrí y decidí ir a tomar un baño, había cerrado los ojos para relajarme y después… nada… no recordaba nada.

¿Quién me había traído aquí? ¿Y donde era _aquí_?

Me pare de mi lugar, no averiguaría donde estaba si no investigaba. Camine por el bosque un buen rato, no se lograba ver mucho ya que era de noche y no había luna, además de que la copa de los árboles tapaban la poca luz que daban las estrellas.

Estuve así, vagando por un buen rato, hasta que de pronto, unos arbustos comenzaron a agitarse violentamente.

Los mire atento, preparándome para cualquier cosa que saliera de ahí. El corazón me palpitaba fuertemente a causa del miedo y comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

Y al final, después de un momento de espera, la cosa que se ocultaba en los arbustos decidió salir.

Era un conejo blanco, con unos ojos rojos como los míos. Suspire aliviado, ¿Cómo había podido tenerle miedo a un simple e inofensivo conejo?

Iba a darme media vuelta para seguir mi camino – cualquiera que fuese –, pero de pronto, alguien comenzó a jalar de mi pantalón. Baje la vista y me encontré con el conejo.

- ¿Qué…? – murmure confundido.

El conejo volvió a jalar de mi pantalón con su boca, para luego soltarme y brincar unos pasos hacia el lugar de donde había venido.

¿Acaso trataba de guiarme?

- ¿Quieres que te siga? – le pregunte. No era muy _cool_ hablar con conejos…

Pero para sorpresa mía, el asintió.

Lo mire pensativo durante un momento, ¿podía fiarme de un conejo…? Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo, y el no parecía un kishin… ¿verdad?

Decidí seguirlo, el conejo comenzó a brincar hacia los arbustos cuando vio que caminaba hacia el. No fue difícil seguirle el paso, el se detenía de momentos, para que yo no lo perdiera de vista.

No se cuanto tiempo lo estuve siguiendo, hasta que al fin, el me llevo hacia un pequeño claro.

Y lo que había ahí me dejo con la boca abierta.

Había unas pequeñas lámparas colgando de las ramas de los árboles, iluminando así el lugar, y justo en el centro del claro había una pequeña cama, llena de cojines y con sabanas rojas, y sobre ella se encontraba nadie más que Maka, con sus orejas y cola de gato. Ella vestía un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes delgados y con lazos en los brazos y en la cintura, no era el mismo vestido que ella usaba siempre en mi cabeza, este era mas… _atrevido._

Trague saliva con dificultad al ver que ella me sonreía seductoramente.

- ¿Estas perdido, muchacho? – ronroneo mientras se acostaba boca abajo en la cama y recargaba su mentón en una de sus manos.

- Esto… y-yo… b-bueno, la verdad es que… - balbucee, no tenia ni la más minima idea de que decirle.

Maka rió suavemente.

- ¿Qué pasa, te comió la lengua el ratón?

- ¡N-no, no es e-eso! Es que…

- ¿Es que, qué? – murmuro divertida.

- ¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?! ¡Tu estas con las demás, yo estoy en el baño y además… tu ni siquiera puedes hablar! – le dije nervioso, cosa rara, ya que yo no tendría que estar nervioso por nada.

- ¿Estas seguro? Por lo que yo veo no estas en el baño, yo no estoy con las demás y _si_ puedo hablar.

La mire fijamente, para luego darme media vuelta y encaminarme de regreso hacia los arbustos.

- ¿Adonde vas? – me pregunto Maka curiosa.

- Ja, ja, muy chistoso, esto es una broma, ¿verdad? – Maka me miro confundida - ¡Bien chicos, ya pueden salir de donde sea que estén! ¡No es gracioso, y Black Star, te pateare el trasero a ti y a Kid! – grite hacia los árboles.

Pero no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un leve movimiento de ramas, indicando que ellos salían de su escondite.

Ahora si que me sentía estupido, ¿esto no era una broma? ¿Entonces donde demonios estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por detrás, no pude evitar que mi corazón latiese desenfrenado cuando Maka comenzó a pasar su dedo índice por mi pecho.

- ¿Enserio crees que esto es una broma? – susurro Maka en mi oído.

No pude evitar estremecerme al sentir como ella mordía ligeramente mi lóbulo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué te parece si te demuestro que no lo es?

Me gire para verla de frente, pero en cuanto lo hice, ella me beso en los labios, callando por completo las palabras que iba a decirle… las cuales olvide por completo.

Maka me besaba dulcemente, tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, yo en cambio estaba estático en mi lugar. Mi corazón palpitaba desenfrenado contra mi pecho y la cabeza la tenia hecha un caos.

No quería corresponder el beso – no es que fuese por que yo no la amaba, no, era otra cosa –, pero mi cuerpo actuó por si solo.

Sujete a Maka de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mí mientras que profundizaba el beso.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que nos separamos por un poco de aire. Descubrí que me gustaba la textura y el sabor de los labios de Maka, por lo que aduras penas si la deje respirar, por que volví a atacar sus labios.

Acomode las piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera, y sin romper el beso me encamine – con Maka en brazos – hacia la cama de sabanas rojas, donde la acosté delicadamente, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase.

Nos volvimos a separar entre jadeos, las mejillas de Maka estaban de un bello color rosa, mientras que sus labios estaban más rojos y un poco hinchados por culpa de los besos.

Sonreí mientras comenzaba a besarla de nuevo, solo que esta vez en el cuello.

Sabía que esto pasaba el límite de mi autocontrol. Sabía que esto estaba mal. Sabía que me arrepentiría después… ¡al carajo! Había estado deseando esto desde aquel día en el baño con Maka.

Comencé a bajar más y más, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel y con los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, los cuales se habían convertido en música para mis oídos. Pronto descubrí que el vestido de Maka me estorbaba, por lo que comencé a quitárselo lentamente, no me sorprendí al ver que no traía sujetador, eso solo hizo que mi sonrisa creciera todavía más.

Bese y lamí los suaves pechos de Maka, ya había tenido oportunidad de probarlos una vez, pero no había nada de malo que lo volviera a hacer, ¿verdad?

Me separe de sus pechos después de dejar varias marcas rojas en ellos, volví a besar su cuello y sus labios – sobre todo sus labios –, pero cuando nos separamos nuevamente por aire, note como Maka fruncía el ceño molesta.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte.

- ¡Esto no es justo! Tú tienes más ropa que yo – murmuro, para luego sonreír pícaramente –, quítate algo.

Me reí quedamente, pero no dude en quitarme el saco y la camisa, Maka sujeto mi corbata y me jalo hacia ella, uniendo por quien sabe cuanta vez nuestros labios.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, y debo de admitir que me sorprendió cuando Maka nos hizo girar, quedando ella encima de mí. Comenzó a besar y a lamer mi pecho, justo como yo lo había hecho con el suyo. Millones de sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo, las cuales no me desagradaban, la contrario, las disfrutaba.

Deje que mis _instintos _me guiaran, por lo que hice que volviéramos a girar, retomando así la postura que teníamos antes, yo encima de ella.

Volví a besar sus pechos, pero ahora también los mordía y dejaba mas chupetotes, sus labios tampoco estuvieron a salvo, ya que también los besaba y mordía, dejándolos mas rojos e hinchados.

Maka gemía y suspiraba de placer, y no puedo negar que yo también lo hacia. Sus caricias me volvían loco, una de sus manos se paseaba por mi espalda y pecho mientras que la otra jalaba de mi cabello.

Comencé a sentir un leve cosquilleo en mi entrepierna, indicándome que ya era hora de lo inevitable.

¿Estaba seguro de querer hacer esto? ¿Echaría a perder nuestra amistad por esto…? Bueno, bien dicen que el que arriesga no pierde nada… creo.

Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás, deseaba esto más que cualquier otra cosa. Deseaba estar dentro de Maka y sentirla mía, deseaba que ella gritara mi nombre en cada embestida, deseaba tocar las estrellas a su lado.

Voltee a ver a Maka, ella también me veía fijamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios, indicándome que ella también lo deseaba.

Suspire, era ahora o nunca.

Termine de quitarle el vestido a Maka – tampoco me sorprendió que no llevara pantaletas debajo –, para luego quitarme mis pantalones y mi boxer.

Contemple el bello cuerpo de Maka bajo la luz de las lámparas que se encontraban en las ramas de los árboles. Sin duda alguna, era la mujer más bella que jamás había conocido, ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para no darme cuenta?

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado, y por primera vez, eso no me molesto. Sonreí mientras volvía a inclinarme sobre Maka, para volver a besarla en los labios, solo que esta vez suavemente, casi como una caricia.

Y en un solo movimiento, la penetre.

Maka grito de placer, clavo sus uñas en mi espalda y se arqueo. Comencé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella al principio. Ella solo se limitaba a gemir y suspirar la igual que yo.

Después de un rato Maka comenzó a mover inquieta sus caderas contra las mías, por lo que decidí acelerar el ritmo.

El placer inundaba nuestros cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que los gemidos y nuestros nombres escapaban de nuestras bocas. Nuestros labios se fundían en un tierno beso apasionado y nuestros cuerpos se movían al unísono, como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas, listas para encajar.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, ni me importo, pero todo inicio tiene que acabar. Estábamos llegando al orgasmo, juntos, tomados de la mano.

Maka volteo a verme con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que yo volvía a besarla.

Y al final, tocamos las estrellas juntos.

Me acosté a un lado de Maka, totalmente cansado y jadeando por aire. Ella se acurruco contra mi pecho mientras que yo la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza.

No entendía por que sus orejas y cola de gato no se iban, se supone que el hechizo se debía de romper, ¿no…?

De pronto, un miedo inundo mi cuerpo, opacando todo rastro de placer que quedaba en mí.

La había regado, había condenado a Maka a esa extraña forma gatuna, y todo por mi egoísmo. Me separe de Maka, ella me miro confundida, y justo cuando iba a decirle que era mi culpa el hecho de que ella seria un gato para siempre, algo lleno mi garganta.

La sensación era horrible, era como si me ahogara, pero eso era imposible, yo no había tomado agua, ni había estado en agua…

Esperen… ¡¿agua?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comencé a jadear en busca de aire una vez que saque mi cabeza del agua.

Mire a mi alrededor totalmente nervioso, estaba en el baño, nunca me había ido de ahí. ¿Eso significaba que todo había sido un sueño? ¿Había soñado con que le había hecho el amor a Maka?

Comencé a masajear mis sienes con mis dedos. Todo se había sentido tan real… no parecía que hubiera sido un sueño.

Salí de la tina una vez que me di cuenta que el agua ya estaba fría, y cuando vi el reloj me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido mas de una hora.

Me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño, aunque al parecer este me había abandonado de momento.

Mire la luna que reía macabramente através de mi ventana. Los recuerdos del sueño inundaron mi mente, al mismo tiempo que una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo y aceleraba mi corazón.

En el sueño había sentido algo más por Maka que una simple amistad… la había deseado, la había… ¿_amado_?

Suspire mientras tapaba mi cara con mi brazo.

Yo no podía a mar a Maka… no… no podía… ella era mi Técnico, ella era…

Deje de pensar un momento.

¿Y si en realidad la amaba? ¿Y si en verdad la quería más que una amiga o una hermana?

Aun si yo la amara… no creo que ella me quisiera a mi. Si la Maka de mi sueño me correspondía, era por que pertenecía a mi _sueño._ Nada más por eso.

Volví a suspirar, y después de estar divagando un buen rato por mis recuerdos, me quede profundamente dormido…

* * *

- ¡¡Nya!! – maulló Maka alegre mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos, una vez que abrí la puerta del departamento.

- Hola Maka – la salude mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ¡nunca me había alegrado tanto de escucharla maullar!

- Te extraño toda la noche – me dijo Tsubaki sonriente.

- ¿Eh? – murmure confundido.

- Es verdad, se la paso suspirando todo el rato que estuvo despierta, ¿verdad, Maka? – le dijo Liz con una sonrisa picara.

Maka solo se sonrojo y oculto su rostro en mi pecho.

- En fin, ¡nos vemos luego! – se despidieron, para después irse.

Cerré la puerta del departamento mientras volteaba a ver a Maka, quien ronroneaba alegre contra mi pecho.

Sonreí al verla así, debía de admitir que se veía linda…

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso.

- ¿Quieres desayunar, Maka? – le pregunte.

- ¡Nya! – me contesto ella mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

Apenas iba a seguirla, cuando de repente, algo llamo mi atención.

Un libro medio grueso se encontraba en la mesa que había en la sala, el titulo de este era_ "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas",_ y en la portada se encontraba una niña rubia con un gato sonriente.

Y por alguna extraña razón, ese gato me recordaba a _cierta_ persona en mi sueño. Maka debió de dejar ese libro allí cuando todavía era normal.

Suspire.

Debía de admitirlo, ese había sido el mejor _País de las Maravillas_ que jamás había tenido…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Wi! Me partí el cerebro para terminar este capitulo, a mi me gusto como quedo, ¿y a ustedes?_

_De nuevo, gracias a Dapyzux, quien me dio la idea general para este capi, ¡espero y te haya gustado! Y bien, la pregunta del millón, ¿Cómo clasifican lo que paso en este capitulo, Lemmon o Limme? xD en fin, tengo buenas y/o malas noticias (según lo vean ustedes) faltan como 4 o 5 capítulos para el final (incluyendo el epilogo) tratare de no tardarme tanto en la actualización._

_En fin, ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, la trama esta basada en el Fan Book de KISS/Miya Katsura, lo único mío es la idea de hacerla mas extensa xD**

_¡Un capitulo mas!_

* * *

**My Master**

**Cap. 6 **_I love you I_

**Soul POV**

- ¡¿De verdad?! – preguntamos todos asombrados mientras que Kid sonreía.

- Si, mi padre nos dejo usar la vieja (y simétrica) mansión de la playa, como no ha habido muchas misiones, dijo que podríamos tomarnos un descanso.

- ¡¡YAHOOOO!! ¡¡Eso significa que el gran Black Star por fin podrá mostrar su grandiosidad en el mar!! – grito Black Star mientras se subía a la mesa de Death Bucks, solo para ser regañado por un camarero.

- ¿Y cuando nos iríamos? – pregunto Tsubaki mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

- Mañana en la mañana.

- ¡¡Oh, no!! – grito Liz.

Todos la miramos confundidos.

- ¿Y ahora que? – pregunto Kid.

- ¡Mira la hora que es, si no nos apuramos no conseguiremos llegar a tiempo a una boutique para comprar un traje de baño! ¡Patty, Tsubaki, Chrona, Maka, vámonos! – les grito mientras las sujetaba de los brazos y las arrastraba fuera del local.

No nos dio ni tiempo de decirle algo a Liz, ya que se había ido corriendo de la cafetería. Kid y yo suspiramos mientras volvíamos a nuestros cafés y Black Star comenzaba a pelear con el camarero que lo había regañado.

Un pequeño viaje a la playa no nos vendría mal… ¿verdad?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Sol, mar, arena, _chicos_! – grito Liz emocionada mientras veía hacia la playa.

- ¡Hey, Liz, ayúdanos abajar algo! – le dijo Kid molesto mientras que Black Star y yo nos partíamos la espalda bajando las maletas de Liz del carro.

- ¿Qué tanto traes aquí? ¿Cadáveres? – le pregunte.

- No, solo es mi ropa y mi maquillaje – nos dijo ella sonriente.

- ¡¡Nya!! – maulló Maka mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

- ¡No, Maka, suéltame! – le grite, pero fue demasiado tarde, perdí el equilibrio y todas las maletas de Liz me cayeron encima.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Soul, esa era marca Channel! – me regaño Liz.

- ¡Y esa era mi espalda! – me queje mientras intentaba quitarme una de las maletas de encima.

Después de terminar de bajar todas las cosas del carro, miramos la enorme mansión que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

Era de dos pisos, pero enorme. Las paredes eran de madera y tenia una pequeña estancia al frente, donde había dos mecedoras – simétricamente acomodadas – y un tapete negro que decía _"Bienvenidos"_ en letras blancas.

Entramos a la mansión, el interior también era de madera y había una gran sala con una enorme televisión de plasma, había también un comedor y un piano de cola negro al fondo, vi cuadros simétricamente acomodados por todo el lugar al igual que un par de mesas con jarrones y flores en ellos. Debía admitirlo, el lugar era agradable… pero _muy_ simétrico.

- Las habitaciones están arriba, pueden escoger la que quieran, ¡pero sin desordenar nada! – nos amenazo Kid seriamente.

- Si, si, como tu digas, ¿dónde está la cocina? – le pregunto Black Star.

- ¡Nada de comer, vamos a la playa! – grito Liz.

- Pero Liz, debemos de desempacar y de comer un poco… - susurro Tsubaki, pero Liz no dio su brazo a torcer.

- No, no, ya comeremos haya, ¡lo importante es ver chicos!

Apenas íbamos a decirle a Liz que queríamos descansar cuando de pronto ella nos lanzo una mirada asesina.

- Vamos a ir primero a la playa, ¿verdad? – susurro fríamente.

- S-si – murmuramos todos nerviosos.

- ¡Bien, en marcha! – nos dijo sonriente mientras caminaba fuera de la casa, seguida de Patty quien comenzaba a reírse como siempre.

- ¿Cómo es que la aguantas, Kid? – le pregunto Black Star.

- Ni idea.

- ¡¡Chicos!! – nos grito Liz.

- ¡¡Ya vamos!! – le respondimos asustados.

La playa no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Kid, y lo bueno era que tampoco había mucha gente. El clima era agradable y en cada corriente de aire se podía saborear la sal del mar.

Tsubaki puso una manta en la arena mientras que Chrona le ayudaba a poner una sombrilla para que no diera tanto el sol y comenzaron a acomodar todas las cosas. Patty jaló a Maka para que le ayudara a hacer un castillo de arena, mientras que Liz se acostaba sobre una toalla para poder tomar el sol y llamar la atención de los chicos que pasaban.

- ¡Hey, Soul! Vamos a surfear, ¿te apuntas? – me preguntó Black Star.

- Vale – le dije mientras agarraba mi tabla de surf.

Me relajé tan pronto sentí el contacto del agua fría y salada del mar contra mi piel. No me había sentido así desde que… bueno, desde que Maka se había convertido en gato – o semi-gato –.

Hicimos un par de competencias para ver quién de los tres surfeaba mejor, aunque claro, terminamos perdiendo ya que Black Star empezó a gritar como loco que era el rey del mar y por alguna extraña razón, una ola gigantesca nos tomó desprevenidos.

Después de un rato más de estar en el agua, decidimos hacerle caso a nuestros estómagos y nos reunimos con las demás para comenzar a comer de una buena vez los emparedados que Tsubaki había hecho.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Adivinen qué? – nos dijo Liz.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kid.

- Hoy habrá una fiesta aquí en la playa, un chico nos ha invitado, dice que se pondrá genial, ¿ustedes que opinan?

- Pues… no estaría mal ir, después de todo a eso venimos, ¿no? – murmuró Tsubaki.

- ¡¡Estoy de acuerdo, no es bueno privar a estos lugareños de mi magnífica presencia!! – gritó Black Star, haciendo que unas cuantas personas se nos quedaran viendo feo.

- Por mi está bien – dijo Chrona.

- Por mi también, ¿tú qué opinas, Maka? – le pregunté.

- ¡Nya! – me respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Y al verla mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente…

- Bien, está decidido, iremos a la fiesta – sentenció Kid mientras bebía un poco de soda.

Todos asentimos, y después de acabar de comer decidimos jugar un pequeño partido de futbol para pasar el rato. Nadie ganó, decidimos dejarlo en un empate ya que Black Star metía goles… en ambas porterías.

Los demás decidieron ir a nadar un rato, y justo cuando yo también me iba a meter al agua, sentí como alguien me sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca. Voltee a ver a ese _alguien,_ y me sorprendí cuando me encontré con los ojos color jade de Maka.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté.

- Nya… - maulló temerosa mientras señalaba el agua.

En ese momento recordé que años atrás Maka me había dicho que no sabía nadar, ya que le tenía miedo al agua – creo que el culpable es su padre por haberla dejado sola en la playa al ir a coquetear con unas tipas –. Cuando ella me lo había terminado de contar, me burlé de ella y a cambio recibí un Maka-chop.

Suspiré, ¿cómo es que fui tan inmaduro antes?

- Descuida, nada va a pasarte, yo estaré a tu lado, ¿vale? – le prometí mientras la sujetaba de la mano, intentando darle confianza.

Maka me miró durante un momento desconfiada, pero al final accedió. Me apretó fuertemente la mano y a paso lento y temeroso se encaminó al agua conmigo.

Tan pronto esta nos llegó a la cintura, Maka se aferró a mí en un fuerte abrazo. Yo simplemente le acaricié la cabeza y la sujete de la cadera, solo para que el miedo se le pasara un poco.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? – murmuré.

Ella asintió rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba más a mí.

El solo sentir la piel de Maka contra la mía hacía que varios escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda. El corazón me latía con furia contra mi pecho mientras que el diablito simplemente reía divertido en mi cabeza. No pude evitar abrazarla fuertemente contra mi pecho, necesitaba sentirla cerca de mí.

Me embriagué con el dulce olor que desprendía su cabello, el cual se combinaba con el olor del mar y la arena. Pronto me olvidé de donde estábamos y con quién, solo estaba consciente de una cosa. De Maka entre mis brazos.

- _¡Oh! ¡Al parecer alguien está enamorado! _- rió el diablito desde aquella oscura habitación en mi cabeza.

- _¿Es que acaso no hay momento en el que me dejes en paz?_ – le pregunté.

_-_ _¿Cuántas veces necesitas que te lo diga? Yo solo te digo lo que tu mente pide a gritos, yo solo te puedo ayudar a cumplir esas fantasías que te atormentan todas las noches. Date cuenta de una vez, toma a esa chica por tu bien, ¿o no me digas que prefieres que otro le quite su preciosa virginidad?, velo de esta forma, si me haces caso serás tú el que la haga gritar y no otro._

Gruñí como respuesta mientras regresaba a la realidad.

Maka me miraba un poco preocupada, mientras que las olas del mar jugaban delicadamente con su cabello. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla, y ella me regresó el gesto.

¿Por qué me sentía así al verla sonreír de esa manera? ¿De verdad yo estaba… enamorado? ¿De Maka, de mi mejor amiga, de mi compañera, de mi _Técnico_?

Bueno… si me ponía a pensar detenidamente eso… había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro, yo ya _no_ sentía una simple amistad por Maka, era algo más…

Algo que hacía que mi corazón tuviese alas, que hacía que me sintiese como en otro mundo… que hacía que deseara estar a su lado, para siempre, sin importar el por qué.

¿Acaso esto era amor?

Regresé en sí cuando escuché como alguien carraspeaba detrás de nosotros. Al voltearnos vimos como los demás nos miraban de una manera muy extraña.

- Bien, lamentamos arruinar el momento, pero se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor será irnos – nos dijo Liz con una sonrisa un poco pícara.

- Eh… s-sí, claro – murmure nervioso, ¡¿por qué rayos me sonrojaba?!

Salimos del agua y recogimos nuestras cosas, para luego encaminarnos hacía la casa. Al llegar, las chicas arrastraron prácticamente a Maka para arreglarla, mientras que nosotros nos encaminábamos a la sala para ver un poco de televisión.

Black Star comenzó a hacer zapping en todos los canales, mientras que yo leía una revista de carros y Kid me miraba… esperen, ¡¿qué?!

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunté confundido.

- Bien… algo así… ¿qué ocurre entre tú y Maka? – me preguntó curioso.

- Es verdad, desde que llegamos aquí a la playa han estado muy juntitos – me dijo Black Star mientras despegaba su vista de la televisión y me miraba fijamente.

- No solo desde que llegamos, desde antes – le corrigió Kid.

- No pasa nada – les dije.

- Sí, claro, ¿has visto como te mira ella?, no despega su vista de ti a menos de que le pongas un pescado enfrente, siempre te esta sonriendo y te sigue a todos lados, ¿y tú dices que no pasa nada? – me dijo Kid.

- No, no pasa nada. Ella es solo así conmigo porque soy yo el que la cuida, eso es todo – murmuré.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque a mi parecer eso no ha de pensar ella.

- Yo digo que está enamorada.

Kid y yo volteamos a ver fijamente a Black Star, quien solo nos miraba confundido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Maka no puede estar enamorada de mí! – le dije.

- Mmm… piénsalo bien, Soul. Su rostro se ilumina cuando te ve, nunca te deja solo, siempre se sonroja a tu lado y siempre tiene una sonrisa para ti… eso es estar extremadamente perdida por alguien – coincidió Kid.

- Pero ahora el problema sería, ¿tú la quieres a ella? – me pregunto Black Star.

Suspiré mientras miraba hacía el techo.

- La verdad es que no lo sé. Nunca vi a Maka como algo más que una amiga… bueno… hasta hace unos días, cuando empezó todo esto del hechizo de Blair… - murmuré.

- Pues debes de darte cuenta de una vez Soul, o de lo contrario alguien de los dos saldrá muy lastimado – murmuró Kid.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a decir nada, simplemente nos limitamos a ver la televisión. Bueno, en realidad yo miraba sin mirar, estaba pensando seriamente en lo que Kid me había dicho.

¿Maka en realidad me amaba? Y si fuese así, ¿yo la amaba a ella?

Dejé que mi mente divagara por los recuerdos de todas nuestras misiones. Recordé todas las veces que pude haber perdido a mi Técnico, y un miedo enorme me embargó. Aquel día en la pelea contra Chrona – donde me gané mi cicatriz –, Maka estuvo a punto de morir, y yo lo sabía.

Sabía que si ella recibía el golpe, podría morir, podría no volver a sonreír nunca más… y yo no lograría soportarlo.

Así que por eso me interpuse, por temor a perder lo que más me importaba en este mundo. No me importaba morir, si con eso ella seguía con vida.

Sin darme cuenta, llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho, justo donde estaba mi cicatriz. El diablito rió en mi mente mientras intentaba bailar al ritmo de la música de jazz, yo solo lo ignoré.

Lo ignoré porque me había dado cuenta de que él tenía razón. De que yo había sido un ciego todos estos años y que todo este tiempo tuve a la persona más importante para mí a un lado mío.

Amaba a Maka…

Y lo más estúpido de todo, era que tenía miedo de decirle _"te amo"._

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Merezco tomatazos, o mínimo que me lancen una piedra. Casi dos meses sin actualizar (otra vez), no merezco pedir disculpas T.T_

_Este capítulo me ha costado mucho, pero mucho, empezarlo y terminarlo, pero al fin lo he logrado y debo de admitir que, aunque no es mi mejor capítulo, me ha gustado, ¿y a ustedes? Ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final, siento que lloraré xD._

_Recuerden sobre las votaciones para ver que Fic quieren leer después de que este acabe, también cuentan los votos por review, nos leemos en el próximo, el cual, espero y no tardarme._

_Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, la trama esta basada en el Fan Book de KISS/Miya Katsura, lo único mío es la idea de hacerla mas extensa xD**

_¡La continuación, disfruten!_

* * *

**My Master**

**Cap. 7 **_I love you II_

**Soul POV**

- ¡Ya estamos listas! – anunciaron las chicas mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

Los tres nos volteamos para verlas, pero tan pronto lo hicimos, Kid tuvo que taparnos la nariz a Black Star y a mí para que no mancháramos su sala con sangre.

Las chicas se habían vestido de una forma muy… ¿Cómo decirlo…? _Provocativa._ Liz usaba una minifalda blanca – y cuando digo mini, es porque es _mini_ – con un top sin tirantes negro. Patty usaba unos pantalones bombachos y un top igual al de su hermana. Chrona traía un vestido color lila que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas con unos tirantes delgados y Tsubaki usaba una playera con mucho escote verde y unos shorts blancos casi igual de pequeños que la falda de Liz.

Pero sin duda, la que me dejó sin aliento fue Maka – aunque tal vez eso se debiera gracias a mis recientes sentimientos hacía ella –. Ella usaba un vestido casi idéntico al de Chrona, pero de un rosa pastel muy claro – si lo mirabas de lejos parecía blanco – y mucho más corto, dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas.

Liz carraspeó un poco, sacándonos de nuestro pequeño trance.

- Ejem, chicos, ya tendrán tiempo para disfrutar el paisaje, ahora vámonos o se nos hará tarde – nos dijo, para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta, seguida por las demás.

Ni tardados ni perezosos, Kid y Black Star salieron corriendo detrás de ellas como perros tras sus huesos.

Suspiré mientras apagaba la tele y me levantaba del sofá, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta, pero si me negaba, Liz era capaz de arrastrarme hasta allí. Lo que quería hacer era pensar con más detenimiento mis sentimientos, antes de querer decirle a Maka un _"te amo"_.

- _¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto? Ya aceptaste que te gusta, ¿no?_ – me preguntó el diablillo.

_-_ _Si… pero… no es tan sencillo…_

_- Eres raro, ¿sabes?, si fuera tú la hubiera llevado ahora mismo a una habitación para quitarle ese hechizo, después de todo, tú le gustas, ¿no?_

_- No lo sé._

_- Adolescentes estúpidos y sus hormonas… siempre se hacen del rogar._

_- Ya pareces mi padre, además, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo el que le quite el hechizo?_

_- ¿Eres o te haces? Tú le gustas, ella te gusta, ¿no era esa la regla para poder romper el hechizo?_

_- Pues… creo…_

_- Nada de que "creo", lo es. Debes de apurarte, mocoso, o ten por seguro que perderás tu oportunidad para tener una noche con ella._

_- Cállate de una vez, ¿quieres?_

El diablito simplemente se burló de mí, para luego desaparecer en lo más profundo de la oscuridad de mi alma.

Caminé sin mucho ánimo hacía los demás, para después salir de la casa-mansión y encaminarnos hacía la susodicha fiesta en la playa. Al llegar a esta, cada quien se fue por su lado; Liz, Patty y Tsubaki a bailar; Chrona a ocultarse en un rincón; Kid a quejarse con el anfitrión por la falta de simetría en el lugar y Black Star a gritarle a todos que él era un Dios en el baile y bla, bla, bla…

Yo por mi parte fui al lugar más apartado que pude encontrar en aquella pequeña cabaña donde se celebraba la fiesta. La música se escuchaba lejana, mientras que la luna reía macabramente en lo más alto del cielo, acompañada del débil destello de las estrellas.

Contemplé durante un buen rato las olas del mar que desaparecían al llegar a la playa. Dejé que mi mente divagara sobre temas triviales, pero por más que pensaba sobre cualquier cosa, esta siempre me llevaba a un mismo recuerdo.

La sonrisa de Maka.

Suspiré frustrado. Vale, yo la amaba, sí, pero… ¿y ella? Eso lo dudaba, nunca, desde que tengo memoria, ha demostrado sentir una pisca de afecto hacia mí que no fuesen golpes, insultos, regaños o más golpes.

Aunque… bueno… una que otra vez me sonreía o me trataba bien… pero era _rara_ la vez que hacía eso.

De lo que sí estaba seguro, es que yo no sería el que le quitaría ese extraño hechizo a ella. Maka no me amaba, si me trataba así era por culpa de las extrañas influencias del embrujo que Blair le había echado. Así que, yo nunca, pero _nunca_ le diría a ella que la amaba.

Y si eso llegase a pasar, Kid se volvería simétrico.

Regresé a la realidad cuando un par de brazos me envolvieron en un suave abrazo. No tuve que voltear a ver a la dueña, mi cuerpo ya lo sabía de antemano. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado contra mi pecho y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

Esto no era nada _cool…_

- ¿Qué sucede, Maka? – le pregunté mientras me separaba de ella con delicadeza y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

¿Fue mi imaginación o se puso triste cuando nos separamos?

- Nya… - maulló quedamente mientras señalaba hacia la pista de baile. Creo que quería saber el por qué del motivo por el que no estaba con los demás, ella siempre me preguntaba eso en las fiestas.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta bailar – le dije.

Ella me miró fijamente durante un rato, pero al ver que yo le decía que no con la mirada, dejó de insistir.

Miramos el oscuro mar por un par de horas. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, por lo que nos sumergimos en un extraño silencio donde solo se escuchaban los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, las olas a lo lejos y nuestros suspiros. No me había dado cuenta a qué horas habían cambiado la música por una más suave.

Maka sonrió ampliamente, y no se molestó en preguntarme nada, simplemente me sujeto de la mano y me obligó a mecerme al compás de la melodía que se escuchaba desde el interior.

_Derecha izquierda, derecha izquierda…_

Reconocí casi al instante la canción de _"Vals de Primavera",_ era de una de esas series que luego Maka me obligaba a ver con ella cuando era normal. Al principio no me molestó, es más, lo estaba disfrutando.

Me encantaba estar así con Maka, sentir su calor contra mi cuerpo, su respiración contra mi pecho, su mano apretando la mía…

Pero tan pronto escuché el coro de la canción, el momento se arruinó.

¡No podía creerlo, hasta una estúpida canción me estaba diciendo lo que yo nunca me atrevería a hacer en la vida!

Intenté ignorarla, y funcionó durante un momento… hasta que se acercó el final de la canción y el coro se repetía millones de veces.

_"I love you so...  
Love is the beautiful one...  
I love you so...  
Love is the beautiful one..."_

Comencé a ponerme nervioso, cosa que no entendía, ¡¿por qué tenía que ponerme nervioso?! ¡¡Sólo era una tonta canción!!

- _All we need is love…_ - murmuró una voz un poco rasposa y lejanamente conocida para mí…

Esperen… esa voz…

¡¿Era la voz de Maka?!

Rápidamente volteé a verla totalmente sorprendido. ¡¿Había hablado?! ¡¿Qué, cuándo, cómo?!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – le pregunté.

- ¿Nya? – maulló ella confundida.

Nos miramos fijamente durante un rato, la música había vuelto a cambiar, pero ya no le prestábamos atención. ¿Había sido todo parte de mi imaginación? Era lo más probable, últimamente ya alucinaba muchas cosas.

Maka no podía hablar, simplemente maullaba.

Volví a separarme de ella mientras caminaba hacía el barandal de aquel pequeño balcón dónde nos encontrábamos, mientras que llevaba una mano a mi frente y suspiraba cansado.

Tal vez había bebido mucha agua del mar cuando esa ola nos golpeó en la tarde…

- ¿Nya? – volvió a maullar Maka, solo que esta vez preocupada.

- Descuida, no tengo… - comencé a decir, pero ya no me dio tiempo de terminar, porque de pronto me vi envuelto en otro abrazo.

Maka me estaba volviendo a abrazar, sólo que esta vez de una manera… ¿cómo decirlo…? _Diferente_. Sus delgados y frágiles brazos me apretaban con toda la fuerza que eran posibles de provocar. Como si no quisiese que me fuese de su lado.

Una extraña necesidad de corresponder el abrazo me inundó, y no tardé en obedecer ese instinto. Estreché con fuerza a Maka contra mí, pero sin lastimarla, nunca me perdonaría si yo le hiciese daño.

Porque ella era lo más importante para mí, y sin ella, yo prácticamente estaba muerto.

No supimos cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, y la verdad es que ni nos importó. Estábamos sumergidos – sobre todo yo – en nuestro extraño y pequeño momento feliz, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

Sólo nos separamos cuando Kid y los demás llegaron hasta nosotros para decirnos que ya era tarde y que lo mejor era regresar. No nos preguntaron por nuestro pequeño _"momento"_, y yo lo agradecí mentalmente, no quería tener que explicarles y decirles que tenían razón, que yo amaba a Maka.

Antes de irnos, pude escuchar claramente la canción que habían vuelto a poner en la cabaña. Sin duda soñaría toda la noche con ella…

_"I love you so...  
Love is the beautiful one...  
All we need is love...  
Real love..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasó una semana desde que llegamos a la mansión de Kid, aquí en la playa.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, tuve una gran discusión interna con mi mismo – y en alguna que otra ocasión, con el diablillo de colado –.

¿Decirle o no a Maka que la amaba?

Sé que había dicho que _nunca_ le iba a decir a Maka mis sentimientos, pero al parecer, el destino jugaba malas pasadas. La mañana siguiente a la fiesta en la playa, salimos a dar un paseo por el pueblo cercano a la playa, y justo cuando pasamos frente a una tienda de recuerdos, la canción de _"Vals de Primavera" _resonó en el lugar.

Al principio la ignoré, pero comencé a asustarme cuando de la nada, esta melodía sonaba a cualquier lado que iba con Maka. No importaba que fuese a una pescadería, esa canción siempre sonaba.

Incluso, cuando me bañaba, me regañaba a mi mismo cuando comenzaba a tararear el coro.

Así que, pues, decidí hacerle caso al destino y declarármele a Maka, pero cada vez que me acercaba a ella… mis nervios me traicionaban y mis pies huían del lugar. Sabía que eso no era nada _cool_, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo me impedía decirle esas dos simples palabras a Maka.

El miedo a ser rechazado.

Comencé a golpearme la cabeza contra la pared de mi habitación después de otro intento fallido de declaración.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera miedo a ser rechazado? ¡Ya no era un mocoso como para tener este tipo de miedos! Pero, oh, claro, algo – una fuerza superior al destino – la traía en contra mía. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Es que acaso no puedo decir unas simples palabras como _"te amo"_?

Al parecer no.

Suspiré cansado mientras comenzaba a quitarme la ropa, ya era tarde y las ganas de dormir inundaban mi cuerpo.

Ya mañana sería otro día para intentarlo… creo yo.

Me metí a la cama y me tapé lo más simétricamente posible con las finas sabanas – últimamente Kid me despertaba a mitad de la noche alegando que no dormía simétricamente –.

Estaba por cerrar los ojos, cuando de repente, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Por un momento creí que sería Kid con su revisión nocturna, pero debo de admitir que me sorprendí al encontrarme a Maka bajo el umbral de esta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté.

- ¿Nya? – maulló ella en forma de pregunta mientras señalaba la cama.

Me sorprendió aun más el hecho de que me pidiera permiso para dormir conmigo y no entrara de improvisto a la cama.

- C-claro, n-no veo el por qué no – murmuré sonrojado.

Ella me sonrió ampliamente, para luego meterse rápidamente conmigo a la cama y acurrucarse feliz contra mi pecho entre ronroneos.

Debía de admitir que se sentía extraño, pero no incomodo. Era extraño ya que tenía a Maka en mi cama, y aunque sé que ya antes había dormido conmigo, ahora era _diferente_, y todo gracias a que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Nervioso, me acomodé como pude en la cama, tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de Maka. No me fiaba de mi cuerpo mientras dormía… ni de Maka mientras dormía.

Pero aún así que me haya puesto de espaldas a Maka y casi topando mi frente con la pared, ella se volvió a acurrucar contra mí.

Y sin darnos cuenta, ambos caímos profundamente dormidos en cuestión de segundos…

… Desperté tan pronto los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron la ventana que estaba en la pared, justo a un lado de la cama.

Bostecé un poco mientras me estiraba, pero tan pronto lo hice, algo se removió incomodo contra mi pecho. Bajé la mirada y me sorprendí al encontrarme abrazando a Maka, quien dormía feliz de la vida a mi lado.

La contemplé durmiendo como estúpido durante un momento, mientras que acariciaba su cabello y me deleitaba con las sensaciones que producían su respirar contra mi pecho desnudo – creo que fue mala idea dormir en bóxers –.

Intenté salir de la cama para ir a lavarme la cara, pero tan pronto hice el mínimo movimiento, Maka me abrazó con fuerza, impidiéndome salir. Traté cerca de diez minutos el intentar zafarme, pero ella seguía apretándome cada vez con más fuerza, y al final, después de forcejear un rato en silencio, Maka despertó.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente al momento en que su mirada color jade se posó en la mía. Por un momento me vi a mí, despertando todas las mañanas con Maka a mi lado.

Sentí un extraño vacío en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que eso nunca podría pasar.

- Maka, voy a lavarme la cara… - murmuré.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Asintió rápidamente, mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho.

Suspiré mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda y contemplaba el pasar de las horas en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Apenas eran las 7:13 de la mañana, todavía era temprano… un momento a solas con Maka no me vendría mal.

El silencio que nos embargaba no era incomodo, si no que hasta un poco agradable. Se podían escuchar las gaviotas desde afuera y el correr del agua en el mar. Una suave brisa fresca golpeaba nuestros cuerpos, ya que la ventana estaba más o menos abierta.

Iba a cerrarla cuando sentí como Maka temblaba ligeramente contra mi cuerpo, pero ella me lo impidió. Sujetó mi rostro con sus suaves manos, obligándome a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

El tiempo se paró en ese momento, aunque puede que fuese mi imaginación, ya que el _Tic Tac_ del reloj resonaba en la habitación. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, su dulce aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, idiotizándome más de lo que por sí ya estaba por culpa de sus ojos…

Y antes de darme cuenta, ya la estaba besando.

No fue un beso _beso_, fue más como una ligera caricia entre nuestros labios. Pero sólo bastó ese roce como para hacer que mi corazón latiese feliz y el diablillo se burlara más de mí – cosa que, ya ni me importaba –.

Maka me miraba sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera decirme – maullar – algo, yo me le adelanté suspirando hondo y preparándome mentalmente.

- Te amo – murmuré.

¿Fue mi imaginación o el silencio se volvió incomodo en ese momento?

Desvié la mirada, porque si, me atrevía a decirlo. Tenía miedo de su rechazo, tenía miedo de ver la negación en sus ojos, aunque aún así me sentía feliz por quitarme cierto peso de encima.

Al menos ya le había dicho que la amaba.

Y como siempre, la reacción de Maka me sorprendió.

Logré ver por el rabillo del ojo como ella sonreía ampliamente, para luego lanzarse contra mí y abrazarme fuertemente y comenzar a llenar mi rostro de besos. Yo estaba atónito, ¡¿qué demonios estaba pasando?!

Como pude me separe de Maka y la miré fijamente, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, al igual que la alegría en sus ojos.

- Espera… ¿eso es un _sí_? – le pregunté.

Ella rió, para luego comenzar a besarme de nuevo, sólo que esta vez yo ya comenzaba a corresponderle.

Algo extraño inundó mi pecho. Era un sentimiento que hacía que mi corazón latiese demasiado rápido y que una alegría descomunal hiciera que me dieran ganas de reír.

¿Esto estaba pasando? ¿En realidad me había dicho que _sí_?

Un grito nos llamó la atención, haciendo que nos separáramos – muy a nuestro pesar –. Nos miramos confundidos, para después encaminarnos hacia la puerta. Pero al asomarnos por esta, no creíamos lo que nuestros ojos veían.

Kid corría de un lado para otro brincando y riendo. Sin embargo, me vi en la necesidad de taparle los ojos a Maka al darme cuenta que él estaba desnudo y que su toalla estaba tirada cerca de la puerta del baño, de la cual aún salía vapor.

- ¡¡Kid, con un demonio, tapate ahora mismo!! – gritó Liz sonrojada mientras se tapaba los ojos y Patty reía.

- ¡¡¡Soy simétrico, soy simétrico!!! – gritaba Kid feliz.

Después de un par de palizas a Kid – por parte de Liz – y de que él se vistiese, vimos que tenía razón, sus tres líneas por fin se habían unido, haciéndolo perfectamente simetrico.

No sólo ese día descubrí que Maka me amaba también, si no que aprendí a nunca más apostar contra el destino.

O de lo contrario, haría que Black Star fuese menos egocéntrico.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Puff… ya pasó más de media noche, no puedo creer que acabara el capítulo en tan poco tiempo xD_

_Bien, perdón si tarde unos días en actualizar, pero es que esta no ha sido mi semana. Primero, me caí en plena calle; segundo, los maestros nos encargan tareas de a montón y tercero, volví a enfermarme. Lo bueno es que logré ir a una expo que hubo en mi ciudad y eso me ha dado ánimos para terminar este capítulo. ¡Sólo dos capítulos más y llegamos al epilogo! La canción de este capítulo es de una serie coriana, llamada "Un Amor", en mi perfil dejo el link._

_Gracia a todos por sus reviews, me han ayudado mucho, y bien, ¿qué les pareció el cap? A mí me gustó como quedó. Lamento decir que Bloody Love y Love se retrasarán un poco más con la actualización, la inspiración últimamente ya no me llega. Nos leemos en el siguiente._

_Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, la trama esta basada en el Fan Book de KISS/Miya Katsura, lo único mío es la idea de hacerla mas extensa xD**

_¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**My Master**

**Cap. 8 **_Through the Looking-Glass, and What Shinigami-sama Found There_

**Soul POV**

Suspiré mientras acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Maka, quien se encontraba acostada contra mi pecho.

Era viernes por la tarde, ambos nos encontrábamos acostados sobre el sofá de la sala de nuestro departamento, viendo una película que pasaban en la televisión. Hace una semana que habíamos regresado de la casa en la playa de Kid, lo que significaba que hace una semana Maka y yo nos habíamos vuelto novios.

Cuando los demás se enteraron, comenzaron a gritar como locos – sobre todo las chicas – y comenzaron a hacernos burla – sobre todo Black Star –. Se sentía raro esto de ser _novios_, ya que nunca me esperé quedar de esta manera con mi _Técnico_, sin embargo, tan pronto veía la sonrisa se Maka, todos los miedos e inseguridades se esfumaban.

Volví a suspirar mientras que veía la película. Era una de comedia, llamada _"¡Este cuerpo no es mío!"_, donde un señor y una chica cambiaban sus cuerpos o algo así. Me imaginé estando dentro del cuerpo de Maka, ¿cómo se sentiría ser una chica…?

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

- ¿Nya? – maulló Maka preocupada mientras me volteaba a ver.

- Descuida, no tengo nada – le dije con una sonrisa mientras le besaba la frente.

Ella me sonrió, para luego volver a acurrucarse sobre mi pecho.

- ¡Nya, pero que lindos se ven! – nos dijo Blair mientras sonreía.

- Oh, cállate – murmure molesto.

- Bien, voy al cabaret, traten de no _portarse mal_, ¿de acuerdo?, llegaré hasta _mañana_, ¡_cuídense_, nya! – se despidió, para luego salir del departamento.

Miré atónito la puerta por la que había salido Blair. ¡¿Acaso creía ella que Maka y yo… lo _haríamos_?!

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquel pensamiento. Bueno… si yo no rompía el hechizo… ¿quién lo haría? Maka me amaba a _mí_, por lo tanto yo debía de ser el que le quitara esas orejas y cola de gato…

Volteé a ver a Maka, quien me veía fijamente con una gran sonrisa. Me sonrojé nuevamente.

¿De verdad estaba listo para _hacerlo_ con Maka? Digo… en otras ocasiones estuvimos a punto, vale, pero… _esas_ ocasiones fueron _diferentes_. En aquel entonces yo no amaba a Maka – bueno, tal vez sí, pero nunca me di cuenta –.

- ¿Nya? – maulló Maka confundida al ver que yo la miraba atentamente.

Suspiré.

- No… todavía no podemos… - murmuré cansado mientras echaba mi cabeza para atrás, intentando aclarar los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Maka inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacía un lado, para después sonreír ampliamente. No sé porque, pero esa sonrisa me dio mala espina. Carraspeé un poco, tratando de que el nerviosismo que sentía desapareciese.

Traté de sentarme bien en el sofá, sin embargo, Maka me lo impidió al sentarse sobre mí, justo encima de _cierta_ parte sensible para todo hombre. Eso hizo que el pulso se me disparara y que me pusiera más nervioso.

- Eh… esto… ¿Maka? ¿Podrías bajarte, por favor? – le pedí.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, para luego reírse y comenzar a mover su cola de un lado a otro, totalmente divertida. Acercó su rostro al mío, y antes de que pudiera siquiera darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella ya me estaba besando en los labios.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por voluntad propia. Profundicé el beso y en un ágil movimiento logré que Maka quedara debajo de mí.

Bien… creo que ahora si estaba listo para _eso._

Los besos y las caricias continuaron aumentando con el paso del tiempo, hasta que se hicieron más exigentes y posesivos. El calor comenzó a aumentar, aunque tal vez solo fuesen ideas nuestras, pero aún así este se hizo insoportable, a tal grado de que tuvimos que quitarnos nuestras playeras.

Maka comenzó a lamer mi pecho, mientras que sus manos bajaban hasta mi cremallera. La detuve antes de que desabrochara tan siquiera el botón, ella me miró confundida pero yo le sonreí para calmarla.

- Aquí no – le dije.

Ella me sonrió pícaramente, para luego volver a besarme.

Como pude, cargué a Maka sin romper el beso y nos encaminamos a la habitación más cercana, la cual al parecer era la de ella. Nos dejamos caer en la cama, mientras que nuestras manos volvían a la tarea de quitarnos la ropa.

Mi pantalón y la falda de Maka fueron a parar al suelo en un golpe seco, dejándonos únicamente en ropa interior a los dos. Sin tiempo que perder, llevé mis dedos hasta el segurito del brassier, la única prenda que me prohibía la vista a los pechos de _mí_ novia.

Estuve peleándome con el endemoniado broche durante un buen rato, hasta que Maka se apiadó de mí y me ayudó. Tan pronto la prenda se reunió con la demás ropa en el suelo comencé a besar y a lamer sus pechos, ¡nunca me aburriría de hacerlo!

Maka gemía y se aferraba fuertemente de mi cabello, haciendo que eso me excitara todavía más. Sus gemidos eran como música para mis oídos, y el sabor de su piel era como una droga para mí.

Y como fiel adicto, quería más y más de esta.

La necesidad y deseo pudo más con nosotros, y en un fugaz movimiento nos quitamos las últimas prendas que cubrían nuestros cuerpos.

Contemplé el cuerpo de Maka por un largo rato, a mi parecer, era la chica más bella de todas. Me sentí con suerte al estar a su lado, al saber que ella era mía y de nadie más. ¡¿Cómo pude haber creído que sería otro el que rompiera el hechizo y no yo?!

Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con más ternura y delicadeza. Nuestras pieles desnudas se rozaban en lugares que no recordaba tener y millones de descargas de placer inundaban mi cuerpo. Maka colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera, y pronto supe que el momento había llegado…

… al fin Maka y yo seriamos uno solo, tanto en alma como en cuerpo…

- ¡Wozu wozu~ chi…! ¡¡Oh, por Kami-sama!!

- ¡¡Shinigami-sama!! – grité asustado mientras miraba la imagen que me mostraba el espejo del tocador de Maka.

- ¡¿Qué, qué sucede?! ¡¿Está allí mi Makita?! – dijo una voz al fondo, sentí como si el alma se me fuese al reconocer la voz de Spirit.

Shinigami-sama debió de ver el miedo en mi rostro, ya que se dio la vuelta rápidamente, tratando de contener a su Death Scythe, mientras que yo aprovechaba ese momento para tapar a Maka con su sábana y buscar desesperadamente mis bóxers en el suelo.

- E-eh… no creo que sea el momento adecuado, Spirit-kun… - balbuceó nervioso Shinigami-sama.

- ¡¿Cómo de que no es el momento?! ¡Hace semanas que no hablo con Maka!

- ¿Y de cuando acá ustedes hablaban?

- Eh… ¡solo quiero hablar con ella!

Me paralicé en ese momento. Si Spirit nos veía…

Era capaz de castrarme.

- ¡Ya te dije que no es el momento! – insistió Shinigami.

- ¡Pero yo quiero verla!

- ¡¡Shinigami-chop!! – no tuve que voltear a ver al espejo para saber que el papá de Maka se encontraba tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre – Esto… chicos… creo que hablaremos más tarde – nos dijo apenado.

- C-claro Shinigami-sama – le dije sonrojado, al menos había conseguido encontrar mis bóxers y ponérmelos…

Shinigami-sama agitó la mano en el aire y la imagen en el espejo desapareció, dejando a la vista el reflejo de un chico albino totalmente pálido por el miedo y a una chica rubia con orejas de gato, mirando confundida al chico albino.

Tardé en captar que _ese_ chico era _yo_ y que _esa_ chica era Maka.

Suspiré tratando de calmarme mientras me sentaba en la cama. Maka me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, mientras comenzaba a darme besos en la mejilla. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no retomar las cosas donde las habíamos dejado, y con mucho pesar de mi alma me separé de ella.

- Maka… yo… no podemos.

- ¿Nya?

- Verás… aparte de que Shinigami-sama nos puede volver a cachar… aún no me siento… - suspiré – _listo_.

Maka me miró fijamente un poco triste, pero luego me sonrió y me abrazó. Yo le sonreí de regreso y la estreché contra mi pecho en otro abrazo.

- Te amo – le dije, ¿era mi imaginación o cada día se me hacía más fácil decir eso?

- Nya – susurró Maka, eso lo interpreté como otro _"te amo"_.

Estuvimos abrazados por un largo tiempo, hasta que al fin nos separamos y comenzamos a vestirnos.

Una parte de mi me regañaba por no haberlo hecho con Maka, de no poder sentirla mía – y creo que esa parte era en realidad el diablillo –, pero la otra parte estaba en paz.

No quería acelerar las cosas, se que sonaría cursi y muy poco _cool_, pero quería ir _lento_. Quería hacer el amor con Maka en el momento adecuado, no en un simple calentón de momento.

El espejo comenzó a brillar tan pronto me termine de poner la playera. Shinigami-sama apareció en este con una de sus grandes manos blancas tapando los orificios de sus ojos. Suspiré mientras apretaba ligeramente el puente de mi nariz y Maka se reía ligeramente.

- Shinigami-sama… puede ver – le dije.

Él se quitó dudoso un dedo de la cara, y cuando comprobó que tanto Maka como yo estábamos vestidos en su totalidad, suspiró aliviado y se quitó la mano de la máscara.

- Hem… ¿cómo han estado chicos? – ambos lo miramos confundidos – bien, mala pregunta…

- ¿Qué sucede Shinigami-sama? – le pregunté.

- Me he estado preocupando por ustedes, hace semanas que no piden una misión. Creí que habían parado su cacería de almas.

- Pues… no, pero ya ve que tenemos un _problema_ – le dije mientras señalaba las orejas de Maka.

- Sí, creo que comprendo… en fin, eso era todo chicos, perdón por… ejem… _molestarlos_…

- No se preocupe – le dije apenado.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos, ¡_cuídense_!

Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la imagen del espejo desapareció.

Sentí como si hoy fuese el peor día de mi vida. Genial… ahora no podría ver de frente a Shinigami-sama en un largo tiempo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Nya, regresé chicos! – anunció Blair mientras entraba al departamento.

- Buenos días – le dije mientras le daba la vuelta a unos panques y Maka maullaba de alegría.

- Y bien, ¿qué tal anoche? – nos preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Bien, dormimos tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿sólo dormir? ¿no _jugaron_ nada? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No.

- Humm… que lento eres Soul-kun – dijo deprimida.

La fulminé con la mirada, mientras que ella simplemente reía y se transformaba en gata, para luego sentarse sobre la cabeza de Maka, quien miraba atentamente los panques en el sartén.

Suspiré cansado.

Algo me decía que este no sería un día _cool_…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Terminé! Puff… agradezco nuevamente a Kuchiki Rukia Ichi, quien me ayudó en este capítulo, ¡te lo agradezco de corazón!_

_Corto, lo sé, pero… ¿qué tal me ha quedado? ¿Bien, mal? Perdón, pero mi cerebro está seco, los exámenes son lo peor que puede existir en la vida. Tengo una mala noticia, ¡sólo dos capítulos más y se acaba el fic! ¡Recuerden votar por el nuevo fic!_

_Gracias por sus reviews, ¡nos leemos en la próxima!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, la trama esta basada en el Fan Book de KISS/Miya Katsura, lo único mío es la idea de hacerla mas extensa xD**

_¡Penúltimo capítulo!_

* * *

**My Master**

**Cap. 9 **_True to me_

**Soul POV**

Las chicas no pudieron evitar soltar un chillido de alegría tan pronto termine de decirles mi pequeño plan.

- ¡Deberían de haber más hombres como tú, Soul! – dijo Liz mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Es verdad – coincidieron Patty, Tsubaki y Chrona.

Las mire con pena.

- Eh… si, como sea… pero no vayan a decirle nada a Maka, ¿entendido? – les dije.

- Entendido – respondieron todas a coro con una mirada cómplice.

Suspiré relajado. Bueno, si al menos contaba con la ayuda de las chicas esto sería mucho más sencillo y fácil…

¿Cierto?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miré el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche.

Las 9:56… mejor se lo decía de una buena vez.

Carraspeé un poco, llamando la atención de Maka, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro en la cama. Sonreí un poco ante la imagen, cualquiera que nos viera diría que éramos recién casados o algo por el estilo.

Pero la verdad es que eso no me importaba, desde hace dos semanas despertaba y me encontraba con los ojos color jade de _mí novia_. Desde hace dos semanas compartíamos cuarto, desde hace dos semanas los _"te amo"_ inundaban nuestra vida – bueno, de parte de Maka eran maullidos –, desde hace dos semanas los labios de Maka me pertenecían… desde hace dos semanas, por fin había encontrado la felicidad.

Maka me miró sonriente, mientras que yo me acercaba a la cama y me sentaba en el borde de esta – seguía planteándome la necesidad de comprar una cama más grande –. Comencé a acariciarle la mejilla, haciendo que ella se acurrucara en mi mano y comenzara a ronronear.

- Hey Maka, ¿qué te parece si salimos este sábado a cenar? – le pregunté.

Ella me miró confundida.

- ¿Nya? – preguntó, interprete eso como un _"¿a dónde?"_.

- Es un restaurante que acaban de abrir hace unas semanas, tiene una buena vista al lago que hay en las afueras de la ciudad, ¿qué te parece?

Maka se lo pensó por un momento, hasta que al final sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Le sonreí de vuelta y le di un ligero beso en los labios, ella sólo se rió quedamente, para luego dejar el libro en la mesita de noche y apagar la lámpara que había sobre ella.

Como pudimos nos apretujamos en mi cama, abrazándonos con fuerza, tratando de dejar el mínimo espacio de separación entre su cuerpo y el mío. Sin duda alguna debía pensar seriamente en lo de la cama más grande…

… El sábado llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Maka y yo nos encontrábamos caminado hacia la entrada del restaurante. Este se llamaba _"Sonorite"_, y tenía pinta de una vieja casa del siglo XVIII, y tal como decía el folleto la vista al lago que se encontraba en los límites de Death City era estupenda.

Pero claro, la vista del verde bosque no se comparaba a los bellos ojos color jade de Maka. Sencillamente, ella estaba hermosa esta noche. Un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes delgados que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, casi a medio muslo – esto era por culpa de su cola, si hubiese sido por mí la obligaría a usar uno _más_ largo para evitar las miradas de tipos estúpidos sobre ella –. Su cabello suelto y peinado en unos lindos tirabuzones, y claro, un ligero toque de maquillaje que era opacado por su dulce sonrisa…

Por Dios… ¿desde cuándo era tan cursi?

En fin, después de pedir nuestra reservación nos encaminamos hacía el balcón, el cual tenía cientos de mesas con vista al lago, pero estaba totalmente desierto. Sin duda alguna tendría que darle las gracias a Liz por esto…

Maka se sentó frente a mí en una mesa que era sólo para dos. Ambos agarramos nuestros menús y comenzamos a leer los platillos que servían en el lugar.

No pude evitar reírme tan pronto leí los primeros diez platillos.

- Bien Maka… ¿quieres salmón empanizado, salmón con salsa o salmón en sopa? – le pregunté burlón.

Fue una suerte que lograra esquivar el menú a tiempo, o de lo contrario este me hubiera dado justo a la mitad de la cara. Ella refunfuñó molesta y desvió la mirada mientras inflaba los cachetes, se veía muy mona así, pero me aguanté la risa para no enojarla más.

- Ya, ya, perdón, ¿sí? – me disculpé mientras sujetaba sus manos y comenzaba a hacerle círculos en su dorso derecho con mi pulgar izquierdo.

Eso pareció dar resultado, ya que suspiró derrotada, para luego sonreírme ampliamente.

- ¿Te parece si pedimos pizza? Me dijeron que la que hacen aquí está deliciosa – le pregunté.

- ¡Nya! – maulló alegre, yo le sonreí.

¿Qué se le podía hacer? Cuando Maka era feliz, yo también lo era, por lo que me era inevitable sonreírle.

La pizza llegó en menos de veinte minutos – para alegría de Maka y de su estomago –. Comimos entre risas o intentos frustrados de platicas – digo _frustrados_ ya que el único que hablaba era yo, ella solo maullaba en respuesta –. Y después de un rato, decidimos contemplar la apuesta de sol y el paisaje.

Miré fijamente el reloj que se encontraba colgado sobre el marco de la puerta. Tan pronto las manecillas marcaron las 7:00, una suave melodía de vals sonó en el lugar. Cuando Maka escuchó la tonada de _"Un amor"_ me miro fijamente.

Volví a sonreírle.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le pregunté mientras le tendía mi mano.

Ella me miró fijamente durante un rato, para luego sonreír ampliamente y aceptar mi mano. La llevé a una improvisada pista de baile, para luego comenzar a mecernos de un lado a otro, totalmente ajenos a lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

Maka se recargó contra mi pecho y yo puse mi barbilla en su cabeza.

Había hecho esta cita no para crear el momento adecuado para tener relaciones con Maka – bueno… tal vez sí un poco, pero solo un _poco_ –, si no para demostrarle así parte del amor que sentía hacía ella.

Si… tal vez ahora ya no era el mismo chico _cool_ de antes, ¡pero qué va!, eso ya no me importaba en lo más mínimo. No mientras Maka estuviera a mi lado, sujetando mi mano con la misma fuerza que utiliza en este momento.

Sin duda había sido buena idea pedirles ayuda a las chicas para organizar todo esto, o de lo contrario yo no lo hubiera logrado – aunque aún así, algo me decía que Liz podía estar oculta en algún rincón grabándolo todo… –.

- _Izquierda derecha, izquierda derecha…_ - canturreaba entre risas el diablillo, pero logré ignorarlo.

La tonada paró, para luego ser sustituida por otra. Sin embargo, ya no volvimos a bailar, puesto que encontrábamos más divertido perdernos en los ojos del otro.

Ella me sonrió, yo le sonreí.

Y juntamos nuestros labios en un tierno beso…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No me di cuenta de a qué horas llegamos al departamento hasta que acosté a Maka en mi cama, sin romper el beso y sin quitármele de encima.

Nuestras manos estaban ansiosas por tocar la piel del otro. Mi tacto se deleitaba con la suavidad de la piel de ella. Mi olfato se embriagaba con el perfume que su piel emanaba. Mi gusto se empalagaba con el dulce sabor de sus labios. Todo en Maka adormecía por completo mis sentidos, pero a la vez los ponía en su límite.

Sus torpes y delicadas manos trataban de desabrocharme en vano los botones de mi camisa, haciendo que yo sonriera un poco. Esta no era la Maka segura de sí misma que me acosaba todos los días en la cama o en el baño, era la misma Maka que yo recordaba.

Mi camarada, mi amiga, mi _Técnico_, mi novia, mi _amante._

Ella era todo eso y aún más. Era la mujer que amaba y siempre amaría, con la que quería pasar el resto de mis días y – si es posible – con la que desearía formar una familia.

Maka era mi todo.

Quise ahorrarle el sufrimiento de pelearse con unos simples botones, por lo que me quité la camisa sin preocuparme que estos se cayeran, luego podría coserlos…

Comencé a quitarle lentamente el vestido, besando toda la piel expuesta que me encontraba. Le arranqué – literalmente – su brassier y comencé a besar sus pechos. ¿Ya he dicho que sus gemidos me vuelven loco?

Maka enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, jalándolo de vez en cuando, o simplemente me arañaba la espalda en un arranque de placer. Eso me hacía sonreír aún más, el sólo hecho de saber que era _yo _el que le provocaba esas sensaciones a Maka me hacía sentir… _bien._

No soporté más que el cuerpo de Maka estuviera tapado de la cintura para abajo, por lo que termine de quitarle su vestido y su ropa interior. Ella hizo lo mismo y me ayudó a quitarme los pantalones y el bóxer, dejándonos completamente desnudos a los dos.

Sin duda alguna, nunca me cansaría de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Maka.

Volví a besarla, esta vez con más ternura. Ella me correspondió al momento, para luego juntar nuestras manos, indicándome que ella confiaba en mí…

… que ya era hora de lo inevitable.

- Te amo – susurré.

Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que nuestros cuerpos encajaban, como si fuesen dos piezas de rompecabezas. Maka dio un pequeño grito de dolor, haciendo que parara de moverme dentro de ella por un momento, sólo para besar sus labios y acariciar sus mejillas, tratando de aliviarle el dolor.

Después de un rato – que se me hizo eterno por culpa del dolor de Maka –, ella comenzó a regresarme los besos. La miré fijamente, pidiéndole permiso para seguir. Maka sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Nuevamente juntamos nuestros labios, mientras que comenzaba a embestirla de manera suave al principio, tratando de no lastimarla más. Sin embargo, mis deseos pudieron más conmigo, haciendo que aumentara la velocidad.

El cuarto entero se llenó de jadeos y gritos de placer. Nuestros cuerpos brillaban bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana a causa del sudor que recorría nuestra piel. Los labios de Maka adquirieron un fuerte color rojo por culpa de todos los besos y mordidas que les daba, y de nuestras bocas no salían palabras que no fuesen nuestros nombres o un _"te amo"_ – claro está, Maka seguía maullando, pero lograba entenderla a la perfección –.

Las caricias aumentaban, y la sensación de estar llegando al clímax se sentía más cercana, y justo antes de lograr tocar el cielo junto a Maka, volvimos a unir nuestros labios, a pesar de que el aire nos faltaba.

Caí rendido a su lado entre jadeos, Maka se aferró de mi pecho y ocultó su rostro en el hueco que dejaba mi cuello, haciendo que su respirar me hiciera cosquillas. La miré fijamente mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello que tapaba celosamente su rostro dormido, pero sin duda, sonreí alegre al ver como las orejas de gato desaparecían de su cabeza, para recuperar la forma de unas totalmente humanas.

La apreté con más fuerza contra mí, deseando no separarme nunca más de ella.

Y en menos de un segundo, me quedé profundamente dormido…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Desperté tan pronto el despertador sonó, aunque a decir verdad, no recordaba que el mío sonara de una forma tan escandalosa.

Bostecé mientras me estiraba, pero tan pronto abrí los ojos me llevé el susto de mi vida.

¡¿Qué demonios hacía _desnuda_ en el cuarto de _Soul_?!

Traté de recordar lo que había pasado anoche, pero mi mente sólo me mostraba imágenes de la sonrisa macabra de Blair mientras que esta decía su conjuro mágico. Asustada y nerviosa, intenté salir de la cama para ver qué demonios estaba pasando, sin embargo, algo me sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, impidiéndome cualquier forma de escapatoria.

Lentamente giré mi cabeza para ver al dueño de aquel brazo.

_Esto no puede ser verdad…_

- ¡¡AHHHHHHH!! – grité tan fuerte me lo permitieron mis pulmones.

Soul se levantó de golpe, haciendo que me sonrojara al notar que él estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, o sea, _desnudo_.

- ¡¿Qué, qué pasa?! – preguntó exaltado.

- ¡¡Pervertido!! – grité nuevamente mientras agarraba un libro que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche y se lo estrellaba de lleno en la cara.

Soul cayó como costal de papas sobre la almohada, totalmente inconsciente, mientras que yo salía rápidamente de la cama y me tapada con la sábana. Mi cara estaba roja por la vergüenza y por el motivo de que frente a mí se encontraba el chico que amaba totalmente como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Sin tiempo que perder, me encaminé hacia mi habitación.

Nota mental: Matar a Blair cuando regresara del cabaret… y a Soul tan pronto se despertara y se pusiera algo decente.

_Kami-sama… ¿por qué a mí?_

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Oh yeah! No puedo expresar con palabras lo feliz que me siento, ¡sólo falta el epilogo y se termina el fic!, tantos meses de pelearme con Doña Inspiración… snif… creo que lloraré TwT_

_Gracias, de verdad, gracias a todos por sus reviews, ¡no saben que feliz me hacen!, pero eso sí, si quieren leer el epilogo para el viernes, tendremos que llegar a los 116 reviews. ¡Espero y les haya gustado el cap! ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	11. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, la trama esta basada en el Fan Book de KISS/Miya Katsura, lo único mío es la idea de hacerla mas extensa xD**

_¡Último capítulo!_

* * *

**My Master**

**Epilogo**

**Maka POV**

- Maka, déjame explicarte… - murmuró Soul mientras me seguía.

- ¡Ya te dije que te largues! – espeté furiosa mientras aceleraba el paso.

Soul suspiró y simplemente se limitó a seguirme.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde el día en el que desperté desnuda junto a Soul en su cuarto. Cuando Blair regresó de _"trabajar"_ y el idiota despertó, me enfrenté a ellos para que me explicaran el motivo de mis lagunas mentales durante _todo_ un mes, ya que, o sea, ¡¿cómo era posible que no recordara _nada_ de lo que pasó durante todo ese tiempo?!

Blair trató de explicármelo, pero Soul le tapó la boca a tiempo y le susurró algo al oído. Eso me molestó aún más, ¡había sido _yo_la que despertó _desnuda_ en su cama, no al revés! ¡¿Y ni siquiera me da una explicación para eso?!

Ese día, Soul recibió la paliza de su vida – aunque en realidad, no es por que estuviese _muy_ molesta con él, si no porque tenía que desquitar mi furia en algo… y él era ese _algo_ –. Blair logró escapar mientras que golpeaba a Soul, por lo que cuando regresó las ganas de matar a alguien ya se habían esfumado.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que los hubiera perdonado. Nadie – ni siquiera los demás – me quería decir qué demonios hice todo ese tiempo que no logro recordar, y eso me molestaba. ¡Tenía derecho a saber! ¿Verdad?

Pero aún así, no entendía el por qué de mi comportamiento con Soul. A pesar de querer estrangularlo, quería estar junto a él, de volver a tocar su piel o de sentirme protegida entre sus brazos…

Ya eran varias las veces en las que me reprendía a mí misma por despertarme en la madrugada para ir al cuarto de Soul. No lo entendía, pero al parecer ya me había acostumbrado a dormir junto a él – esto lo sabía ya que no podía dormir bien en las noches sin dejar de pensar en él –.

Suspiré molesta mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, tratando de conservar el poco calor que quedaba en mi cuerpo.

La lluvia caía incansablemente sobre Death City, llevándose consigo la onda de calor que había azotado a la ciudad hace unos días. Soul y yo caminábamos por las desérticas calles, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible al departamento.

Esa tarde tuvimos que ir por el alma de un Kishin, ya que al parecer, durante mi larga laguna mental, no tuvimos ni una sola misión, y debíamos de compensar las almas que no capturamos en todo un mes – aunque, por alguna extraña razón, cuando Shinigami-sama nos dijo de esto, estaba de espaldas al espejo y totalmente nervioso –.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras del edificio departamental y entré al departamento antes de que Soul lograra alcanzarme, y justo cuando él iba a entrar, le cerré la puerta en la cara. Logré escuchar como maldecía por lo bajo, para luego entrar al departamento y lanzarme una mirada molesta, yo lo ignoré.

No es que odiara a Soul con toda mi alma – bueno, un poco –, pero simplemente estaba molesta con él por no contarme nada, sólo por eso. Si tan solo me hubiera dicho tan siquiera algo, en estos momentos me encontraría colgada de su cuello, besándolo hasta no poder más.

Porque sí, lo amaba, deseaba estar junto a él. Deseaba probar el sabor de sus labios, de su piel. Deseaba poder acariciar su blanco cabello, de recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos. Deseaba sentirme segura, que él me tomara de la mano o que me abrazara.

Pero sin duda, lo que más deseaba era poder decirle _"te amo"_.

Caminé hasta la cocina y comencé a preparar un poco de sopa. Hice ración para más de uno, ya que podía estar enojada con Soul, pero no tan al extremo de querer matarlo de hambre.

Mientras la sopa hervía, comencé a picar un poco de jitomate y lechuga para hacer una ensalada. Sabía que esta absurda pelea no podría durar mucho – además de que ya quería volver a estar con Soul –, por lo que debía de… _disculparme_ y hacer las paces… ¿no?

Apagué la estufa tan pronto la sopa estuvo lista. Comencé a lavar los trastes que había dejado sucios mientras que pensaba la mejor forma de disculparme sin dañar mi dignidad de por medio, hasta que de pronto, sentí como alguien me abrazaba por detrás.

El pulso se me disparó y sentí mis mejillas arder. No tuve que darme la vuelta para saber _quién_ era el que me abrazaba de esa forma, mi cuerpo lo sabía de antemano.

- Te ves muy linda con ese delantal – susurró Soul en mi oído, su cálido aliento me hacía cosquillas en el cuerpo.

Me quedé estática en mi lugar tan pronto sentí como las manos de él se metían dentro de mi camisa. Su gélido tacto hacía que me estremeciera y que un par de escalofríos recorrieran sin piedad mi espalda.

Sin embargo, dejé de recordar como se le hacía para respirar tan pronto los labios de Soul comenzaron a besar mi cuello.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de placer ante las caricias de mi compañero, y por más que mi mente me gritara que le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza con un libro de cocina, mis manos no reaccionaban. Estas se encontraban apretando fuertemente las puntas del delantal, tratando en vano de que los gemidos que las caricias de Soul me producían no escaparan por mis labios.

Pero eso no sirvió de mucho. Mi autocontrol se fue por el desagüe tan pronto las manos de Soul comenzaron a subir más y más, hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales acarició sobre la tela del sujetador.

¡Kami-sama, este hombre sí que sabe donde tocar!

No podía evitar gemir de placer. Sus manos no se separaban de mis pechos, al igual que su boca no lo hacía de mi cuello. Como pude, logré separarme de él y girar sobre mí para encararlo. Para pedirle, con todo el dolor de mi alma que no me hiciera eso o lo mataría…

Pero tan pronto lo hice, sus labios se unieron a los míos, borrando así cualquier hilo de cordura que quedara en mí.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, profundizando así el beso. Sus manos retomaron la tarea de recorrer mi cuerpo, y por alguna extraña razón, las mías comenzaron a imitar a las de él. Me deleitaba con la sensación que me daba la piel de Soul bajo mi tacto, así como también me idiotizaba el sabor de sus labios.

Di un pequeño respingo cuando sentí como Soul comenzaba a quitarme el delantal, para luego desabrochar los primeros botones de mi camisa. Sus labios no se separaban de mi boca más que para tomar aire o para besar mi piel expuesta.

Algo me decía que no lo parara. Que lo necesitaba, que quería sentirlo dentro de mí… era una sensación muy desconocida… pero a la vez, sentía como si ya la hubiese experimentado…

Soul se separó de mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos. No pude evitar perderme en ese mar carmesí que tanto adoraba.

No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hasta que mis pulmones me exigieron aire.

- Te amo – susurró con la voz entrecortada. Mi corazón dio un salto de alegría y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos –, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero así es, _te amo, te deseo, te necesito_.

- Y-yo… yo también te amo – murmuré.

Soul me sonrió, para luego volver a besarme, esta vez de una manera suave y delicada. Volvimos a separarnos, esta vez con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aunque la de él se volvió un poco picara y lujuriosa.

- Ahora… ¿me perdonas? – susurró mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el borde de mi sujetador, amenazando con tocar uno de mis pechos.

Sonreí igual que él tan pronto comprendí a donde iba todo esto.

- No, aún no – murmuré lo más seductoramente posible.

- Y… ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones…? – musitó, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío…

- Mmm… no lo sé… ¿besarme?

- Puedo hacer eso _y mucho más_.

Me reí, para luego unir nuestros labios en otro beso.

Entre besos y caricias llegamos a su habitación – por alguna extraña razón le dio miedo entrar a la mía – y nos dejamos caer en su cama, él encima de mí.

La ropa cayó rápidamente al piso, nuestros cuerpos nos exigían estar juntos lo más pronto posible. Nuestras pieles se rozaban en lugares que no recordaba tener en estos momentos, las caricias de Soul me hacían flotar y sus besos volar. Eran sensaciones que sin duda eran extrañas para mi… pero a la vez, muy familiares.

Tal vez, después de todo, mi teoría sobre el _por qué_ estuve desnuda en la cama de Soul ese día fuese cierta… lo que significaba que… ya no era virgen…

¡Bah! ¿Y eso qué? ¡Este hombre era el mejor amante que te podrías encontrar! Y lo mejor, es que me amaba, ¡loco! ¿No?

Soul me besaba con pasión, haciendo que mi mente se quedara en blanco. Gracias a eso, no sentí cuando unió nuestros cuerpos totalmente.

Mi espalda de arqueó. Grité, pero no de dolor – como había esperado –, si no de placer. El ritmo de Soul tampoco fue lento – como pensé que lo sería –, si no rápido, haciendo que volara aún más alto todavía.

No podía escuchar otra cosa que no fuesen nuestros gemidos o gritos. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, además de que estos estaban empapados con el sudor del otro. La lluvia se lograba escuchar cuando mis gemidos eran callados por la boca de Soul, la cual atacaba sin piedad mis labios.

Estuvimos en nuestro vaivén de pasión durante un buen rato – o tal fuese nuestra imaginación y se nos hiciera eterno –, hasta que al final, llegamos al cielo juntos, para luego caer lentamente.

Respiraba entre jadeos, el corazón me bombardeaba furioso contra el pecho y me sentía mejor que nunca. Soul comenzó a besar mi frente, para luego bajar hasta mis labios y besarlos con dulzura.

- ¿Ya estoy perdonado? – me preguntó con carita de cachorrito. No pude evitar reírme.

- No lo sé… tendré que pensármelo…

- Eso ya lo veremos – susurró seductoramente, para luego unir nuestros labios nuevamente.

Sin duda alguna, nunca olvidaría esta noche por nada en el mundo…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¡EL FIN! Soo… aún no puedo creerme que ya haya acabado… a mi parecer, muy meloso el final, ¿y qué opinan ustedes? ¿Les gustó? Espero y si xD_

_Millones de gracias a todos por leer. Gracias a los que leyeron, dejaron review y agregaron a favoritos, a los que leyeron y dejaron review pero no agregaron, a los que leyeron y agregaron pero no dejaron review, o a los que leyeron pero ni dejaron review ni agregaron. ¡Gracias a todos!_

_Y bien, el ganador de la encuesta para ser el próximo fic publicado es…_

_(Redoble de tambores)_

**¡Este no es mi cuerpo!**

_Gracias a los que votaron, si me da tiempo, para hoy subo el primer capítulo, ¡nos leemos en otro fic!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
